Neon Genesis Evangelion:More Than Meets the Eye
by FallenWarrior101
Summary: Badly damaged and thrust into the world of Evangelion, the remains of Optimus Prime are found by NERV while Megatron's are found by a different source...rated T for future violence. Chapter 4 reposted
1. Chapter 1:Universes Collide

Neon Genesis Evangelion: More Than Meets the Eye  
  
Copyright: I do not own either 'The TransFormers' or Evangelion. Never have, never will. Suing me will be a waste of your time and money. Have a nice day and enjoy.  
  
Prologue: Universe's Collide  
  
The Transformer Universe  
Year: 2007  
Location: Outer Space, Above the U.S.A.  
  
The battle had been going on for so long, that almost no one could remember what started it. It's purpose, unknown. It's cost, unclear. The objectives. . . destroy the enemy at all costs and win.  
  
Optimus Prime, the leader of the Autobots, knew this too well. The Decepticons, who were thought to have been disbanded less than a year ago after the rise and fall of the Hate Plague (a disease the caused pure rage and hatred, and had spread through man, beast, and machine like wildfire), had come back after the return of the most feared of Decepticon leaders. . . Megatron.  
  
Unicron, a giant planet robot, had built Galvatron, the insane leader of the Decepticons, from the ruined remains of Megatron. However, after the Hate Plague, and the Decepticons had gone to the planet Charr, a faction of Decepticon rebels, who had grown weary of being under the iron fisted rule of Galvatron, rose up to destroy the deranged ruler. Galvatron had killed off the rebels, but not before he received near fatal damage. Do to the extent of the injuries, and the advanced technology Unicron had incorporated into Galvatron, he could not be rebuilt. However, his body could be 'down graded' back into the original Megatron, and thanks to the newly repaired circuitry in the remade Megatron, the insanity that had plagued Galvatron had been removed during the memory transfer (or at least most of it).  
  
Now, with the seemingly miraculous resurrection of both of the TransFormer leaders, the war had started anew, and the battlefield was once again, planet Earth.  
  
Optimus and a group of Autobots were delivering a cargo of Energon to the planet Cybertron, which was know under the control of the Autobots, when they were ambushed by Megatron and his followers. The battle that followed was a massacre; the ship the Optimus was piloting was blown to pieces and most of his and Megatron's troops were destroyed. Now high above the Earth, the TransFormer leaders glared at each other as they floated amongst a small collection of space debris made from the wreckage of the ship and the fallen robot warriors.  
  
For a while, no words were spoken, they just glared at each other, Optimus's azure blue optics burned into Megatron's hellfire red eyes.  
  
At last, Prime spoke.  
  
"Why? What was the reason for this attack?" he growled.  
  
Megaton's hated face broke into an evil grin, and he snickered.  
  
"No reason, I just wanted the Energon. and Cybertron. and your death, of coarse," chuckled Megatron, running his metal fingers over a blaster mark on his chest to check the extent of the damage.  
  
Optimus was checking himself for injuries as well. One of the windows on his chest was shattered, and his left arm was not working as well as it should have been, and several blast and scorch marks were scattered all over his body, but he could still fight.  
  
Megatron continued to chuckle as he started to charge his fusion cannon with anti-matter, a substance far more potent than regular Energron, and placed within his cannon was 100 times more devastating than a regular blast.  
  
The reason Megatron never used it before was that there was a strong possibility that the anti-matter could have and would have destroyed him in the process, but thanks to his knew body, he would be able to hold up against the recoil of the near atomic blast. However, the anti-matter blast had never been tested, so the results of the action could never be measured except in theory, but now Megatron had something to test his weapon on: Optimus Prime.  
  
Aiming the charged weapon at his oldest foe, Megatron couldn't help but grin as he wiped a thin trail of hydraulic fluid from the corner of his mouth.  
  
"Remember the last time we did this Prime?" said Megatron, "As I recall, I had finally managed to bring you to your knees, twisted and broken, and in the end you died from my hands."  
  
"As I recall," rumbled Prime, as he glared at his age long enemy, "Despite the fact that I was 'twisted and broken" as you put it, I still managed to defeat you, as I have always done, Megatron."  
  
The memory of his on own defeat at the hands of Optimus Prime flashed through Megatron's cybernetic memory so fast that it was almost painful, and enraged the Decepticon to no end.  
  
"Die, you rusting pile of scrap!!" snarled Megatron as he fired the cannon on his arm at Prime.  
  
It was all Optimus could do to dodge the blast, but as it past by, he could feel the servo-motors in his body whine and jerk painfully, and the red paint and first layer of metal melt off his right arm. Pain unimagined flooded through his mechanical body.  
  
'It- it didn't even hit me!' Prime's mind screamed, as he surveyed the damage done to his body. Behind him the remainder of the blast seemed to disintegrate and. . . disappear from existence.  
  
An arrogant smirk stretched across Megatron's face as he watched Prime struggle to recover from the attack.  
  
"This time, Prime, I will defeat you, and I will celebrate your death, and I will live on, you worthless piece of slag."  
  
Megatron raised his weapon up level to Prime's head, and started to charge it up.  
  
"Farewell, Optimus Prime, and please, enjoy your trip to obliv. . . WHAT!?"  
  
Optimus, who was still trying to get his body to function correctly, was surprised by Megatron's sudden outburst. Following Megatrons gaze, he saw what had upset the Decepticon so much, and froze.  
  
There, where Megatrons attack had seemingly burnt out, something akin to a small black hole had appeared. . . and was sucking everything around it into it, including the Robot leaders.  
  
Optimus, for the most part, couldn't even try to escape. His huge red and blue body was quickly pulled towards it. Megatron, who still had the ability to move, tried to escape, but could not escape the open maw of the black hole he helped create.  
  
Both Transformer leaders sent out distress signals to their respective groups, but both knew that they would both be long gone before anyone could get to them.  
  
Screaming, both were pulled into the hole, unable to do anything but call for help that wouldn't come in time. As they disappeared into it, the black hole seemed to flicker, fade, and disappear all together.  
  
And Optimus Prime and Megatron. . . were no where to be seen.  
  
***************************** ***************************** ***********************  
  
Universe: unknown  
  
Year: 2000  
  
Location; Antarctica  
  
Misato Kagsuragi had never been more terrified in her life.  
  
Never. Not like this.  
  
One minuet, the 15 year old girl was walking from her shelter to the mess hall, wondering how she was going to waste the rest of the day, and the next it was like the whole sky had split open, and was threatening to tear the world apart.  
  
The next thing she knew was that she was bleeding. Badly. A piece of shrapnel had sliced a hole in her torso just below her ribcage. But despite the injury she didn't feel any pain. Just fear. Not at what had just happened to her, but to everything that was going on around her. The people around her running and screaming, the buildings were collapsing, the sudden howling blizzard, the fire, the explosions, the chaos.  
  
The death.  
  
Now she was drifting out in the ocean in an escape pod. She had been placed there by her father. Her father, the man who seemed to care more about his work than his own family, the man who ignored his wife and daughter, the man. . . the man who willingly gave up his own life to save his only child.  
  
She gazed off across the raging waters back at Antarctica, tears running down her face, clutching the small cross he gave her just before launched her out into the freezing waters.  
  
Father. . .  
  
As Misato watched it seemed as if the entire continent erupted into light. Watching in horror she watched as the mighty landmass melted before her eyes.  
  
Far above it, in what seemed to be a fluke to her eyes, an optical illusion created the chaos around her, a hole seemed to open up. A small hole, black as a patch of midnight, opened miles above the melting continent.  
  
Out of it, something that appeared to her to be two meteors falling out of it at tremendous speeds. One crashed into a huge piece of ice that seemed to hold together despite the impact, and the other smashed into what was left of the small settlement that was on the rapidly vanishing icecap.  
  
The last thing Misato remembered as she fell into blessed unconsciousness, was the sound of what was not one, but two voices screaming.  
  
*********************** ************************************** *******************  
  
The black hole  
  
The trip that they had experienced seemed to be both instant, and eternal. Both Megatron and Optimus lost all functions except thought, and that was only accomplished through great difficulty.  
  
As they emerged from the rift, both regained some of their abilities. Megatron tried his best to right himself and use his flight ability to go through the portal, but much of his instruments and tools were damaged in the fight with Prime. Unable to accomplish this small task, he tried something else; killing Optimus Prime.  
  
Megatron was able to get one shot at Optimus before his cannon jammed, the shot nicked Prime in the shoulder and sent him spinning away, and the recoil sent Megatron in the opposite direction.  
  
Looking around as he fell, Megatron was mildly disturbed at the sight that rose up to greet him; what appeared to be Antarctica melting back down into the ocean.  
  
He looked away from the scene of destruction just in time to see the massive chunk of ice that he was about to run into. Not having a chance to do more than scream, Megatron was slammed into the ice and was almost immediately encased in it.  
  
The last thought that went through his metallic white head was the chilling fact that he was once again about to feel the cold hand of death, and the fact that Prime had a hand in doing it.  
  
Again.  
  
Megatron slowly drifted away in unconsciousness as the processors and chips in his body shut down, and the world around him slowly went dark  
  
************************* ************************************* ******************  
  
Optimus Prime slowly came back online only to see the buildings that he had crashed into were quickly sinking underneath frigid water of the arctic.  
  
He winced, and tried to move his legs, only to discover that the crash he had suffered had paralyzed him below the waste. Not a problem, usually, just had to get into a medical room back at Autobot City and get himself repaired. Unfortunately, he didn't know where he was, and his Energon reserves were quickly running low. Like Soundwave, Optimus had the ability to make Energon cubes, but without crude oil, or coal, or any substance that could burn, or access to electricity, that ability was pretty much useless.  
  
Slowly, Optimus opened up his chest to see if the Matrix had survived the crash. Thankfully, it was unharmed, but it could not help him out of his predicament. Placing it back into his chest, Prime considered his options. On one hand, he could repair himself (an easy task), and seek help, but also risk using up the rest of his energy, or he could try to get help from Megatron, an idea he immediately gave up. His last options was to power down and wait for help to arrive, a bleak hope at best.  
  
In the end, Optimus chose his last option. His Energon was running dangerously low, and he could not detect Megatron anywhere. As the water slowly rose over his head, Prime shut down his body, and was briefly reminded of when he and his friends were trap in their ship inside a volcano for all those years, waiting for help.  
  
As darkness took him, Optimus Prime couldn't help but wonder how long it would take for help to come.  
  
Not long, Optimus. Not long.  
  
*********************** ***************************************** ***************  
  
3 months later.  
  
"Well, what have you found?"  
  
A tall Japanese man in his mid to late fifties, with brown-grey hair and an almost grandfatherly feel about him, stood on the deck of his ship, the 'Over the Rainbow', watching a small screen in front of him and waiting for the report.  
  
"Well, Commander Fuyutsuki, not much. Most of the stuff down here is trashed beyond repair. The computers are all smashed, tools are scattered everywhere, and the specimen containers are completely destroyed."  
  
Fuyutsuki sighed and shook his head. Of coarse. They didn't come here to retrieve possible information to start over the programs that were destroyed in the Second Impact. They were here to destroy any and all evidence that could show that they were the ones responsible for the Second Impact. Still, it would have been nice to have found something so the trip wouldn't have been a complete waste of time.  
  
He looked over a Dr. Naoko Akagi, who was busily trying to salvage some data from the hard drive of one of the few computers that had survived.  
  
"Any Luck?"  
  
Dr. Akagi sighed and pitched the component on the table.  
  
"No, it's all junk. All the energy that the Second Impact let out pretty much erased anything that was on the computers. All in all, there's nothing left here but wreckage."  
  
"Still, we need to make sure-"  
  
"I know, I know. . . ensure that there is no evidence of this pointing to us. Ikari's orders."  
  
Fuyusuki nodded and turned his attention back to the screen he had been watching. The screen was hooked up to a camera that the salvage crew used to help communicate with as they surveyed everything under the water.  
  
"How's the girl doing?"  
  
Dr. Akagi looked up from her work. "Who? What girl are you talking about?"  
  
"You know, Mr. Kagsuragi's daughter."  
  
"Oh, you mean Misato," Naoko sighed softly pushed back her chair.  
  
"Physically, she's doing well, but mentally.well, she hasn't spoken to anybody since they found her. It's safe to say that she was severely traumatized by everything she saw."  
  
Fuyusuki smiled sadly and dropped the subject. Poor kid. She lost her parents, and saw what probably looked like the end of the world, which, in a way, was true. With the melting of the Polar ice cap, a lot of landmass was submerged under water and the loss of life was over three billion. Second Impact was a black day for the human race.  
  
"Commander Fuyusuki!"  
  
The Commander was shaken out of his daze and returned his attention back to the monitor.  
  
"Yes, what have you found?"  
  
The diver who had the camera responded in a rather confused.and frightened voice.  
  
"We. . . don't know, sir. I can't believe what I'm seeing. Maybe you had better look at it."  
  
Curiosity piqued, Commander Fuyusuki and Dr. Akagi crowded closer to the screen. At first, they saw nothing, then. . .  
  
Dr. Akagi gasped. "What in the world!?"  
  
Fuyusuki stared. "What is that thing!?"  
  
The diver hesitated. "Well, it appears to be a. . . a giant. . . r- robot, sir."  
  
There, sitting against a crumbling wall in a position that was akin to a soldier that had died in battle, was Optimus Prime.  
  
******************* ******************************************** ******************  
  
1 hour and 58 minuets later  
  
The robot's body now lay on the deck of the ship which Fuyusuki and Naoko standing on, brought up by cranes on the ship, still dripping water and looking no more alive that when they had found it. Surprisingly, despite all the damage it took, and being at ground zero of the Second Impact, the machine was still pretty much still intact. Naoko stood on it's chest and examined it carefully.  
  
"Well, what is it? Is it real or is it a hoax?"  
  
Dr. Akagi looked up at Fuyusuki.  
  
"It's far to complex to a hoax, but I can't even recognize some of the components that are in this thing."  
  
She jumped down from her position on the bot.  
  
"Needless to say, the design is very. . . odd."  
  
Fuyusuki gave her a lopsided smirk  
  
"Odd? That's putting it mildly. If I didn't know any better, I'd say that the torso and the legs were made from an old style American semi- truck. I mean, look at it!"  
  
It was true. The red chest and stomach looked like the windshield and grill of a semi-truck, and the dark blue legs had tires on them. The arms had something that like smokestacks sticking out of them. The head was very odd. It was mostly blue, and had what looked like a face guard on the lower half of it. On the sides were what looked like spikes sticking strait up from it. The eyes were dead gray color.  
  
On the arms, there was a symbol that looked very much like a red face that glared ominously out at the world.  
  
A crewman, who had overseen the recovery of the robot, ran up to Commander Fuyusuki and briskly saluted.  
  
"Sir, Commander Ikari just called back. He says to bring the robot back to headquarters immediately, and to do it with utmost secrecy, sir."  
  
"Of coarse, get everybody ready then, we leaving now."  
  
"Yes, Sir!"  
  
The young man ran off, and barked orders to a small group that had gather around what appeared to be a huge black gun, which easily dwarfed some of the guns on the ship.  
  
Fuyusuki glanced at Naoko and grinned as they watched some of the crew covered up the robot with a tarp. Yes, Commander Ikari was going to be pleased about this.  
  
Very Pleased  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
About 40 miles to the west of where Fuyusuki and Dr, Akagi were watching over the body of Optimus Prime, a large cargo ship had made a very interesting discovery.  
  
The captain of the ship, a grizzled old man in his late sixties, beamed at his latest haul. He and his Crew had come here to search for any wreckage the might have survived the Second Impact. In fact, they were waiting until the 'Over the Rainbow' had left so the could salvage anything that had been overlooked or ignored. After all, one man's trash was another man's treasure. However, what he found instead made him forget everything about any wreckage.  
  
On the deck of his ship, the 'Death March', so called because it looked like it would sink to the bottom of the ocean at anytime, was a massive chunk of melting ice. Inside the ice, was what looked like (and he still couldn't believe it!) a giant white robot, it's back arched back and it's (mouth?) open in what appeared to be a pained, silent scream. A damaged robot, but a robot never the less.  
  
The Captain grinned happily. This pile of metal was bound to be worth a pile of money! And if his hunch was correct, he and his crew would be very, very wealthy men. And he knew who would pay the most money for it, oh yes he did!  
  
Turning his back away from his find, the Captain shouted and screeched orders at his men. They were going inland to sell their find.  
  
Had he been looking, the Captain might have seen the eyes of the robot flicker red for just a moment.  
  
And if he knew what it was he had found, he would have dumped it overboard and gotten away from it a quickly as he could.  
  
To be continued. . .  
  
******************** ******************************** **************************  
  
A word from the author:  
  
For all those who are interested, this is my first fic, and I am not so sure how well I did. Please read and review this story. If you found it interesting and want me to continue writing, review and I'll write later chapters to this story. If nobody likes it, I'll take it off. Thank you for your time.  
  
Also, in case you were wondering, and Transformers in this fic are from the Gen. 1 series. Do not expect any other characters from other series to make an appearance. 


	2. Chapter 2: Rise of Hero's

Neon Genesis Evangelion: More Than Meets the Eye  
  
Copyright: I still don't own either Evangelion or Transformers, and yes, suing me is still a waist of time and money.  
  
Chapter 2: The Rise of Hero's  
  
The Evangelion Universe Year: 2015 Location: The NERV Geofront  
  
The flicker of lights. The soft hum of the Magi. The smell of coffee and cigarettes. These were the sights, sounds, and smells that Dr. Ritsuko Akagi had been familiarizing herself with for that last several years. The daughter of the late Dr. Naoko Akagi sat in her chair chewing on the end of her pen, glaring at the data that was appearing on the screen of the Magi.  
  
Fifteen years. Fifteen years since the Second Impact, and the discovery of the robot. In all that time, all she could do was repair it and study it. But no matter what she did, she could not, just could not, get the miserable thing to activate.  
  
Taking a sip of coffee that long since grown cold, she tried to think of something she could have missed. Groaning softly, she leaned back into her chair.  
  
The problem was that she hadn't missed anything, at least not anything she could see. She had hooked up the Magi into the other machine's 'brain' and did her best to decipher the data. However, when she first reviewed it, she was not only shocked at the vast amount that there actually was, but that most of it was in codes far to complex for even the Magi to figure out.  
  
Ritsuko did get some information, however. She had learned that the thing's name was Optimus Prime, and that it was of a race known as the 'Transformers', a race capable of a rather bizarre ability of transformation, (which she found out by watching a wire frame model on her computer, a model of Optimus transforming from Robot mode to truck mode, and back again). And of coarse that they ran on a power source known as 'Energon', or pure energy. The most important, though, was the Matrix.  
  
The Matrix was by far the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. It was like a giant, sky blue diamond that seemed to glow from within. Surrounded in an unknown metal, it was the most glamorous piece of work that she had ever seen. It was also, as far as she could tell, the most useless as well. At first she thought it was the power source to Prime, but after dozens of failed attempts to activate the mecha giant with it, it became clear that it was not the robot's power source.  
  
The Matrix now sat on a metal perch in a secure room not far away from her lab, doing nothing more than collecting dust, it's purpose unknown.  
  
Years ago, after her mother's death, Commander Ikari had ordered Ritsuko to find a way to activate Prime, thinking that it would be a useful weapon against both the Angels and SEELE. Of course, Gendo Ikari had failed to mention the discovery of the robot to SEELE. In fact, only he, Fuyusuki, Ritsuko, and the 'bridge bunnies' knew about Prime. Maya, Shigero, Makoto, and the crew that had found Prime were not only threatened with their lives, but the lives of everybody that were even remotely related to them if they ever mentioned anything about Prime.  
  
So there she was, years later, and she was no closer to activating Optimus than was when she had started. At times she wondered if it was easier and cheaper to build Eva units. Oh well.  
  
Popping the bones in her neck, Ritsuko grimly stared at the screen in front of her and typed at her keyboard.  
  
'After all, answers didn't just present themselves to you by themselves, now do they?' she thought as she plodded blindly forward in her work.  
  
************************** ***************************** ***********************  
  
Two Weeks Later Location: Tokyo 3 Train Station  
  
Shinji Ikari stood inside of the phone booth, listening to the recording that told him to go to the nearest shelter.  
  
"This is dumb," he sighed as he hung up the phone. He had been waiting for thirty minuets for the woman that was supposed to pick him up. What was her name again, Misato?  
  
Sitting down on some steps, he reached into his pocket and pulled out the letter and picture received just the other day. The letter was from his father, and the only thing written on it was the word 'COME'.  
  
Come. What was he, some kind of dog that his father was just now beginning to notice. Ugh, some father.  
  
The picture was of Misato, the woman that was going to take him to his father, Commander Ikari. Judging from the pose that was on the picture, Shinji felt that it was a pretty safe bet to say that this woman was a hopeless flirt.  
  
'And she's my father's what?'  
  
Putting the picture and letter away, he leaned back into the steps. Looking up he saw a pale girl standing in the streets. Before he could say anything, a flock of bird flapped and squawked as they flew past him. Startled, he looked away from the girl and towards the noise, but when he turned back to her, she was gone.  
  
'Where had she gone?'  
  
This thought was interrupted as he saw several military Helicopters flying above him. They were flying backwards, almost as though they were retreating from something.  
  
It was then he saw what it was that the choppers were fleeing from. A giant. A black giant with a white skull-like face that peered out at the world with utter disdain.  
  
Shinji watched in awe as the two forces exchanged blows, though even he knew that it was an obvious mismatch.  
  
Within seconds, the giant had destroyed the helicopters, and the ruined machines started to rain down around him.  
  
' I must run away, I must run away, I must run away!'  
  
Just as Shinji thought that his life was coming to an end, a blue sports car came to a screeching halt in front of him. The driver of the vehicle opened the door and called out, "Sorry to keep you waiting, Shinji, c'mon, get in!!"  
  
Realizing that it was Misato, and needing no more coaxing to do so, Shinji quickly hoped in.  
  
But if he had known the woman's driving record, he might not have been so quick to do so.  
  
********************** ************************* ****************************  
  
Three Hours ago.  
Location: Secure Area, Ritsuko's lab  
  
Ritsuko glared at the monitor in front her and was tempted to throw her coffee mug into it. Instead she slammed it down on her desk causing Maya and Shigero to jump, and Makoto to flinch away from her.  
  
Shaking slightly, Shigero asked softly.  
  
"What's the matter?"  
  
The look he received made him want to crawl under his desk, but after a moment Ritsuko' face softened.  
  
"Sorry," she said, rubbing her fore head gently, "but I have just about had it with this project."  
  
"How come?" asked Maya, though she already knew the answer.  
  
"Energon!" growled Ritsuko as she ran a hand through her blond hair. "The one thing that can get this thing to move is the one thing that don't have, and without it, it's impossible to make him move!"  
  
"According to what we have found, we can make Energon," reminded Maya.  
  
"I know," said Ritsuko, " But we don't know how to make the necessary machines that make Energon, nor do know what materials are use to make Energon." Shaking her head, she slumped in her chair and let the air hiss out of her lungs. Looking towards the center of the room, she looked at Optimus Prime, who lay on an enormous steel table hooked up to the Magi. Just a little Energon, just a tiny bit..  
  
Makoto looked at the screen and mumbled softly, "It's to bad that something like that wasn't already built into him, it'd make this so much easier."  
  
Ritsuko's head jerked up. "What did you say?"  
  
"I said 'it's to bad that the Energon machine wasn't already inside him', you know, kinda like a portable gas station or somethin'. But c'mon, that's a little far fetched don't you think?"  
  
Ritsuko stared at Makoto for a moment, shocked that she didn't think of about that years ago, turned back to her computer and typed furiously.  
  
"Um, Dr. Akagi...?"  
  
"Quiet," mumbled Ritsuko, running a quick check through Prime's body. Two minuets later, the mechanical layout of Optimus Prime's Energon generator showed up on the screen.  
  
Ritsuko flopped back in her chair, amazed.  
  
"All these years I have been looking though his files for the blueprints for a Energon generator, and I never thought to look in his body. Not once."  
  
Shigero looked over at his friend, smiled and punched lightly on the arm.  
  
"How come you didn't think of this sooner?"  
  
Makoto shrugged, embarrassed.  
  
Maya smiled and said brightly, "Now that we have the tools, how 'bout we figure out the materials are?"  
  
Ritsuko, who had been examining the side of Prime's body looked up and grinned.  
  
"I'm way ahead of you."  
  
Pressing her hands against what looked like a gas cover, Ritsuko was pleased to find what see was looking for. The cover opened up to reveal a hose that appeared top be made out of some sort of flexible metal. It took every thing she had to lift and pull the hose out. It was so big that she could have stuck her head in the end and she would have had room to spar. Taking a cotton swab out of her lab coat pocket, she rubbed the inside of the hose.  
  
Quickly returning to her computer, she had the Magi analyze the sample. Seconds later, she received information on the sample.  
  
She grunted in surprise.  
  
"I don't believe it!"  
  
"What?!" the others asked, coming closer to see.  
  
Ritsuko sat back in amazement.  
  
"Fossil fuels!"  
  
Makoto grinned and quipped, "Leaded or unleaded?"  
  
Ignoring him, Ritsuko turned to Maya.  
  
"How soon can we get a few barrels of crude oil?"  
  
Maya shrugged and replied, "I don't know, two or three weeks at best, but how are we going to make to generator run? It needs Energon to work as well."  
  
Ritsuko smiled and walked across the room. Moving a file cabinet to the side, she revealed a small safe. Pressing a series of numbers, she opened the safe and removed the contents. There, in her hand, was an Energon Cube the size of a box of matches. It glowed softly.  
  
Maya looked at it in awe.  
  
"Lovely. . ."  
  
Shigero looked up a Ritsuko and asked, "How come you didn't show us this before?"  
  
Ritsuko smiled sagely.  
  
"Because, the sample is so small, that we couldn't waste it, and we don't know how much it would take to power Prime up. Also, we couldn't let info on this leak out."  
  
Makoto rubbed his chin thoughtfully.  
  
"Should be enough to run the generator, shouldn't it?"  
  
Nodding, Dr.Akagi turned Shigero.  
  
"Place an order on several barrels of crude oil from the closest source."  
  
"Yes, ma'am!"  
  
Turning to her colleagues and friends, Ritsuko smiled and said, "In a couple of weeks, we'll be able to activate Optimus Prime, and when that happens, we. . .!"  
  
Just then, the Magi's alarm system went off. Immediately everyone knew what was happening.  
  
"An Angel!"  
  
"Quick, to the control center!" shouted Dr. Akagi as she and her friends ran out the door of her office. Just before she closed the door, she turned back and looked at Optimus Prime.  
  
Soon. Very soon.  
  
************************ ****************************** *************************  
  
The present  
Location: somewhere in Tokyo 3  
  
"Um, Misato?"  
  
"Yes, Shinji?  
  
"Uh, why did you take all of those car batteries? Isn't that theft?"  
  
About thirty minuets before they had flipped Misato's car back over on its wheels. Why? Because a few minuets before that said car was being turned end over end after the U.N. dropped a N2 mine on the angel, and after the shock wave had abated, Shinji and Misato turned to the task of flipping the car back over. After doing so, they discovered that the car wouldn't get very far do to lack of power, so Misato went to a nearby auto shop and took-all-of the car batteries. Shinji wondered if she hadn't gone a little overboard.  
  
"Uh, well this is an emergency, and we needed a working car, right? And I am a government official after all, so everything is going to be perfectly fine, Okay? Okay!"  
  
"I don't think anyone is going to believe that."  
  
Misato rolled her eyes.  
  
"Your no fun! You know, you're not as cute as I thought you'd be."  
  
"Oh, really?" said Shinji, raising an eyebrow.  
  
Misato chuckled.  
  
"Oh, angry? I'm sorry!(giggle) You are a boy after all!"  
  
Shinji snorted and replied, "Well, your not as mature as I thought you would be, either!"  
  
Shinji spent the next couple of minuet trying to crawl into the backseat to escape the wrath of Misato, with the seat belt still attached to him. Dang near did it to. Afterwards, he wondered how she managed to stay on the road while she was attacking him.  
  
*********************** ***************************** ****************************  
  
3 weeks later  
Location: The Tokyo 3 School Building  
  
Sitting in his chair in his new school, Shinji wondered if somebody had it out for him. There he was, three weeks ago, sitting in the worlds most powerful weapon, and was about to face an enemy that he had just learned about. He had a choice to do it, of coarse. He could stay and fight, or he could go home, his choice.  
  
When his father had pretty much made it clear that Shinji was little more than a tool to him, Shinji decided that he wouldn't fight. If nothing else, he could and would refuse his father out of spite, to heck with the rest of the world.  
  
But after his father had called in the pilot that he was going to replace with Shinji, Shinji changed his mind. There, on a rolling medical bed was the pilot, a girl so badly injured that she couldn't breath without gasping in pain. After a shock wave caused by the angel shook the building, and Shinji caught the girl as she fell out of the bed, his mind was made up. After listening to the girl's gasps and whimpers of pain, Shinji announced that he would pilot the Eva.  
  
And there he was, stareing at the angel that he had volunteered to fight. He was still trying to walk when the angel attacked.  
  
It happened so fast that he didn't have time to react. The Angel rushed forward and broke the Eva's arm, sending pain through the pilots body. Picking the Eva up by the head, the angel proceeded to ram an energy spike into the Eva's eye and through it's skull. After the Angel succeeded in this task, it threw Unit 01 into a building. Shortly afterwards, Shinji lost consciousness.  
  
According to what he was told, Unit 01 went Berserk and had tried to tear the angel apart, but before it do this, the angel threw its broken body around the Eva and self-destructed in an attempt to destroy it's enemy. However, Unit 01 survived the blast, and was later returned to NERV for repairs.  
  
Now Shinji sat in class, and contemplated on what it was he had really agreed to. Half listening the drone of the teacher's lecture on Second Impact, Shinji noticed a message on the laptop in front of him.  
  
'are you the pilot?' 'Y/N'  
  
Looking around the room, he noticed two girls waving at him.  
  
Shrugging inwardly, he pressed the 'Y' key. After all, what harm could come from telling them?  
  
******************** **************************** *******************************  
One hour later  
  
Location: Secure area, Ritsuko's lab  
  
"The oil we needed has arrived, Dr. Akagi," said Maya, ushering in the newly arrived barrels of crude.  
  
"Excellent, let get to work and make some Energon, shall we?" said Ritsuko cheerfully, who was practically skipping around the room in excitement. After all these years, she would finally activate Prime, and she and her friends would finally receive the promotions that had been promised them if they could make Energon and activate Optimus Prime. Now was the time of truth.  
  
"Alright, we're pumping the first barrel of oil into the tank now, Dr. Akagi," said Shigero, as he pumped the oil into the 'tank', which was really just a extremely large fish tank capable of holding 50 gallons of water. Or in this case, crude oil.  
  
"Okay, now, insert the generator hose into the tank," replied Ritsuko. Once this was done Ritsuko crossed her fingers and said, "Now activate Prime's generator."  
  
Typing the command on her keyboard, Maya prayed softly as she pressed 'Enter'.  
  
The Generator, which lay inside a now upright Optimus Prime, turned on and emitted a strange humming sound. As the oil was slowly pulled up into the Generator, the inside of Prime's windshield chest glowed a soft pink as Energon was formed. To everyone's amazement, two Energon cubes the size of washing machines slowly floated out of the windshield windows, and gently set themselves down in front of Prime. The room practically rocked as the Ritsuko and the bridge bunnies cheered; Matoko and Shigero were high- fiveing each other as Maya clapped for joy, while Ritsuko did a victory dance. Realizing that she was being watched, Ritsuko quickly calmed herself and cleared her throat.  
  
"Well, I'd better contact Commander Ikari, and tell him the good news."  
  
Shigero was smiling ear to ear.  
  
"I just can't believe it! We did it! We actually made Energon!"  
  
"Speaking of which," said Maya, "Just how much Energon does a tank of oil make?"  
  
Quickly looking at the Generator, they saw that there were at least twenty cubes of Energon were neatly stacked in front of Prime; and the tank wasn't even half empty yet.  
  
Laughing nervously, Ritsuko scratched the back of her head.  
  
"I don't know, but you had better turn it off or this room will be filled with Energon!"  
  
As Ritsuko called Commander Ikari, and told him the latest news on Prime, the Magi set off the angel alarm one more.  
  
Saying a quick thank you to the Commander, Ritsuko slammed the phone back down on the receiver.  
  
"To the Command Center, quick! And contact the First and Third Child ASAP!!"  
  
******************** **************************** ******************************  
meanwhile  
Location: the school grounds  
  
The sound of hard knuckles meeting softer flesh tore into the tranquil day. Shinji skidded several feet across the ground.  
  
Toji Suzauhara, the young teen who had slugged the poor boy, rubbed his sore knuckles as he scowled at Shinji.  
  
"Sorry, newcomer, but I had to clobber you; I had to pop you one to work off my anger!"  
  
Kensuke Aida, the other teen who came with Toji, looked apologetically at Shinji.  
  
"He's pretty mean, huh? His little sister was injured the last time you and your robot had a battle. Well, that his excuse anyway."  
  
Shinji wiped a trail of blood away from the corner of his mouth.  
  
"I had no choice, they made me pilot the stupid thing!"  
  
Toji, who had been walking away, whirled around and grabbed the young Ikari by the front of his shirt. He glared at Shinji for several seconds, then punched him again. Turning around in disgust, Toji stomped off.  
  
Shinji laid on the ground for several minuets, staring up at the sky as wondered about this knew twist in his life. Turning his head to the side, he saw Rei Ayanami standing there, her arm was still wrapped in a cast and her left eye covered with a bandage.  
  
"There in an emergency. I'll report in first."  
  
Rei turned around and ran towards the NERV headquarters. Shinji quickly got up and followed her. As he ran, he couldn't help but think.  
  
'If it isn't one thing in my life, its 1000 others,' he thought sadly as re raced after Ayanami.  
  
*************************** ************************ ***************************  
  
Location: NERV central command  
  
Misato watched the screen as the angel appeared on it. It was unreal, three weeks since the last angel attack, such a short a span of time! If the attacks kept coming like this, NERV would be hard pressed to keep up with the repairs needed for the Eva's in between battles!  
  
While Misato was contemplating this latest dilemma, Gendo Ikari was having a short discussion Ritsuko and Shigero.  
  
"I want you two to go down to activate your project," he stated, his hands folded infront of his face in the world famous 'Gendo Pose'.  
  
"But Sir! We're needed here! The angel-"  
  
"Will be taken care of by Captain Katsuragi. Right now, we need to field test our latest weapon."  
  
"Yes Sir."  
  
************************** *************************** ***********************  
  
Location: Secure Area, Risuko's Lab  
  
Minuets later Ritsuko was busily typing commands in her computer as Shigero placed a piece of Energon into Prime's body.  
  
"He's ready, ma'am!"  
  
"Thanks, now lets see if we can get this big guy moving, shall we?"  
  
Typing in the final command, looked up and watched Optimus Prime As the fresh energy went through his system. Now, it was only a matter of time.  
  
************************ ************************* ***************************  
  
Optimus Prime sensed something happening to him, some thing that he had experienced only a handful of times before: he was being revived from a long shutdown.  
  
As Optimus felt the Energon move through his energy-starved circuits and motors, he slowly became aware of his surroundings. His body had been completely repaired of the damage that he had sustained from Megatron. He was no longer underwater amongst ruined buildings, instead it appeared that he was inside what looked to be a lab. He was also aware of two organic beings beside him.  
  
Turning his head towards them, he spoke a greeting to them in English.  
  
"Hello, there."  
  
The male jumped back and spoke in Japanese.  
  
"Oh my Gosh, he, he spoke!!"  
  
The female smiled, and walked up to the Giant Robot.  
  
"Welcome, Optimus Prime!"  
  
****************** ************************* *******************************  
  
Location: outskirts of Tokyo 3  
  
Toji often questioned the sanity (or the lack there of) of his best friend, Kensuke. The little punk had talked him into joining him watch the battle between the Eva and the Angel.  
  
'I just have to see at least once,' he had said, rolling the camera he always carried around with him in his hands.  
  
And so Toji tagged along, not because we actually wanted to see the battle, but because he was starting to feel a little sorry for hitting that Ikari kid, and felt he owed it the little punk.  
  
Huffing and puffing after running up a long series of steps to get to the top of a hill, the two boys stopped to catch their breath, and looked around for the upcoming battle.  
  
Aida saw it first.  
  
"Look, the Angel!!"  
  
Toji turned and looked where his friend was pointing. What he saw was not what he was expecting. The angel appeared to be a bizarre cross between a snake, a slug, and some kind of crustacean.  
  
"That's an Angel? Disgustin' " mumbled Toji.  
  
Out of a catapult chute within the city, Unit 01 rose up to fight the Angel. Grabbing a gun from a weapon shed that appeared out of the ground beside it, Unit 01 blasted the Angel to the point the dust and debris made by the bullets hid the angel from view. The next thing that Toji and Kensuke knew, Unit 01 was on the ground from a counter attack from the Angel.  
  
"I don't believe it! He's losing already!" grumbled Toji.  
  
" ' not a problem," countered Kensuke.  
  
When the Eva failed to get up, the sandy haired boy couldn't help but remark, "Being beat up must have really messed him up!" he moaned.  
  
"Oh, shut up!!!"  
  
Shinji got unit 01 up and tried to escape the destructive power of the energy whips. But as made his way though the city, the Angel managed to sever the Eva's Umbilical cable, reducing Unit 01's power down to 5 minuets.  
  
As the man made bio-weapon rose to it's feet, the Angel managed to grab the Eva's lower leg and proceeded to throw it into the sky.  
  
As the two teen watched the Eva fly though the are, they both quickly realized where it was that the Eva Unit was going to land. On-top-of-them!  
  
The only thought that went through their heads was , 'Oh (BLEEP), WE'RE GOING TO DIE!!!' as Unit 01 came crashing down on them.  
  
*********************** **************************** ****************************  
  
Misato stared at the monitor and couldn't believe her eyes. The Angel was tossing Unit 01 around like it was a toy. At this rate, Unit 01 was going to be sliced into little bits! If only Unit 00 was functional, then maybe-  
  
Just then Ritsuko rushed into the room.  
  
"Captain, get ready to launch the fifth catapult!!"  
  
Misato turned to her college friend.  
  
"Why? What's the point of- do you mean Unit 00 is operational?!"  
  
"No, we're sending something else out."  
  
The violet haired woman starred at her.  
  
"What? What could we possible have that can defeat an Angel besides an Eva that I don't know about?"  
  
Dr. Akagi pointed behind the distraught woman.  
  
"Him."  
  
Captain Katsuragi turned towards the catapult launching chutes-- and froze. There, standing on the fifth catapult platform, stood a massive robot.  
  
All around her, Misato heard gasps of surprise and wonder, and all attention was directed at the mighty Autobot leader.  
  
"His name is Optimus Prime, and he is going to help us, Captain Katsuragi."  
  
"What do you mean, 'Optimus Prime?' Is that the name of the pilot?"  
  
"No, Katsuragi, that machine is! Now what are you waiting for?!" Ritsuko shouted.  
  
From across the room, Optimus Prime spoke, his deep voice booming off the walls.  
  
"I'm ready for launch, Captain Katsuragi!"  
  
Snapping out of her daze, Misato shouted out the order, "Launch the fifth catapult!!"  
  
******************* ********************************* ***********************  
  
The earth shook as Toji and Kensuke tried to escape from the battle of beast and machine, both of them knowing that they were going to die.  
  
But as the ground ceased to shake, they both realized that they were still alive. Looking up from their curled up positions, they saw that they were between Unit 01's fingers. They had come that close to having their lives snuffed out.  
  
As the Eva laid on the ground, it was able to catch the Angels whips in it's hands. However, the pilot soon realized that the whips were burning away the Eva's hands, and if he moved, he would crush the two people beside Unit 01.  
  
Inside Unit 01, Shinji could hear things being shouted back at the control room, most of it he couldn't understand. He wondered if they had forgotten about him.  
  
"Misato!! What's going on!! I need some help here!"  
  
Her quickly came online.  
  
"Don't worry!! We're sending up some help!"  
  
Shinji blinked. "But I thought Ayanami's Eva was still under repair-"  
  
Behind the Angel, erupting out of the ground via a catapult chute, and getting shot into the air over a hundred feet, came his 'help'.  
  
************************ ***************************** ***************************  
  
Despite all that was going on around him, Kensuke still had his camera rolling, capturing every moment of this fight. Afterwards, he was really glad that he kept it going because he almost couldn't believe what he saw next.  
  
Shooting out of the ground like a rocket, a new fighter joined the fray. Rising into the are like a mythical war god awakened from a deep slumber, its own size nearly equal to that of an Eva. As it reached the peak of it's jump, it hung in the air for just a second, and it's silhouetted form was against the sun. all Kensuke could make out at the moment was that it had a mostly blocky body and limbs. Only the head was different: shaped like a medieval helmet, it had two sharp looking horns or spikes sticking up from the sides, and two burning blue eyes seemed to glare down at the small group of beings below it. In the giant's right hand, was a massive gun.  
  
As it finally touched back down to earth, the ground quaked, and caused the Angel to turn to look at it. If the Angel had a face, it's mouth would have hit the ground and it's eyes would have bugged out of it's head. It couldn't figure out what this knew menace was! It wasn't an Eva, or and other angel, or one of the puny humans, it was something new and entirely different. The angel felt the power within this new threat, and knew that it was more than a match for the Eva or the Angel!  
  
From what Kensuke could tell, the new warrior was completely machine, and appeared to have been made out of a red and blue semi-truck. But what really got to the boy was not the sight of the robot, but the presence of it, it was almost as though-  
  
Almost as though it were. . . alive!  
  
************************** ************************* ******************************  
  
Optimus Prime surveyed the scene in front of him. Ritsuko had given him a rundown on what to expect, his new enemies, their strengths and weaknesses; and his new comrades, their names and their roles.  
  
The Angel was looking at him, from what his processors told him, in complete and utter disbelief. The Eva was staring as well, the pilot to shocked for words.  
  
Just as he was about to fire his gun at the Angel, Prime noticed the to boys on the ground. One of them was taping every thing, a huge grin on his face, and the other was looking from the Angel, to the Eva to Prime and back to the Angel, a look of wide eyed disbelief on his face. Optimus knew that his he fired at the Angel, the shock wave and splash damage caused by the weapon might injure or kill the boys. Not an option he wanted to take.  
  
Tossing the massive gun aside, Optimus Prime ran at top speed at the Angel  
  
"Pilot Ikari, release the Angel!!" bellowed Prime. As Shinji willed his Eva to release the Angel, who quickly attacked Prime. Optimus transformed into truck mode and plowed head on into the Angel.  
  
While Prime kept the Angel occupied, Misato was taking certain matters into her own hands.  
  
Forcing the entry plug to come out of Unit 01, she shouted at Toji and Kensuke.  
  
"C'mon you two, get into the entry plug!"  
  
As the two boys scrambled inside, Shinji watched Prime in awe.  
  
"Unbelievable," he whispered as he watched Optimus transform back into Robot mode.  
  
Optimus Prime may have been without his gun, but he was not weaponless. Forcing his right hand to sink into his forearm, Optimus redirected the Energon in his body, and out of the spot where his hand had disappeared, his trademark Energon Battle Axe appeared, glowing brightly, and he raised it above his head. With a salvage warcry, Prime brought the Axe down at blinding speeds and severed the Angel's left energy whip, which it had been trying to use to tear Optimus apart, without success. The wounded beast let out an agonized scream.  
  
******************** *********************************** *************************  
  
Misato could not believe what she was seeing. The Robot, Optimus Prime, had, had changed, transformed into a truck and back again, created an Axe out of pure energy, and moved with an agility that rivaled, if not exceeded the Eva Units, and had injured an Angel despite it's A.T. field.  
  
Turning to Dr. Akagi, Misato narrowed her eyes at her.  
  
"After this battle, I want an explanation for this!" she said as she waved at the screen.  
  
Upon receiving a nod from the good Doctor, Misato turned her attention to more important matters.  
  
******************** ************************************ *************************  
  
Shinji, who was still watching the sight in front of him, was startled by Captain Katsuragi's voice.  
  
"Shinji, fall back! There's a retrieval route on the eastern side of that mountain your on! Use it!"  
  
The Third Child was about to do so, when he suddenly stopped himself. He was caught in a dilemma; his Eva only had one minuet of power left, and Misato had given him a direct order to retreat. But if he retreated, he would be abandoning the one who had just saved his life to the Angel. If he did that, he would be no better than a coward, no better than-  
  
He would be no better than his father.  
  
Ignoring the orders from Misato and the protests of the boys behind him, pulled out his Prog Knife and rushed towards the Angel and Prime.  
  
Optimus, who was now struggling with his opponent, sensed Unit 01 rushing up to defend him. Twisting around and grabbing a hold of the back the Angel as best he could, he forced it's head up to expose the Core, and held onto it's remaining whip as best as he could.  
  
"Hurry, Pilot Ikari!" shouted Optimus as the creature thrashed in his mighty grip, "Stab the Core!"  
  
But as Shinji approached the Angel at a dead run, it managed to release it's whip from Prime's hand and impaled Unit 01 with it.  
  
Ignoring the immense pain in his body from the neural hookup to the Eva, Shinji continued forward and stabbed his Progressive Knife into the Angel's Core, thirty seconds of power remaining in his Eva.  
  
30, 29, 28-  
  
Misato and the others watched, all holding their breaths.  
  
22, 21, 20-  
  
Optimus held on, the Angel struggling in his grip frantically.  
  
16, 15, 14-  
  
Toji and Kensuke watched, praying for escape or a quick death.  
  
10, 9, 8-  
  
Shinji willed the Eva to hold the Knife steady, his sweat dissolving in the LCL around him.  
  
3, 2, 1.  
  
The Angel's Core flared, flickered, and died, and the Angel slowly went still.  
  
Optimus Prime and Shinji Ikari had fought and won their first battle together. Both warriors felt weary from their fight and hoped that they wouldn't have fight again for a long time.  
  
But soon, they would have to fight again, very soon.  
  
To be continued.  
  
************************* ************************ ********************************  
  
Well , chapter 2 is finally up! Sorry it took so long, but I wanted to make this chapter live up to its name, 'Rise of Hero's'.  
  
Just to let you all know, I didn't think that people would be all that interested in this fic, and I wasn't planning on making more than five or six chapters, so I was rather surprised when I got not one, but several good reviews. Thank you all!  
  
To Andrew who e-mailed me earlier: I didn't know that anonymous reviews were being blocked to this fic! If someone would tell me how to take this block off (in case I can't figure it out) I will, and thanks once again for the positive reviews. I'll update as soon as possible for each chapter.  
  
To Mike9: thanks for the info! This will be used in later chapters.  
  
And to answer a favorite question by reviewers: Will the other Autobots and Depticons make an appearance in this fic? Yes!! Expect the return of a few of your old favorites, good guys and bad guys alike!  
  
Final note from the author: Megatron will make an appearance in the next chapter. But who was he sold to? SEELE? Another organization? And how is NERV going to handle the presence of Optimus Prime? How is the world going to handle it? How are the two cybernetic beings going to get home? Find out by reading more of 'Neon Genesis Evangelion: More That Meets the Eye'!  
  
Thank you for reading, and please, read and review!  
  
FallenWarrior101  
  
P.S. Attention all artists! Before I forget, I have a request to make. Would someone please make a remake of the 'NERV' logo found in the anime? Rather than the Maple leaf found in the logo, why not put the Autobot symbol there instead? And place Optimus Prime's famous phrase: Freedom is the right of all sentient beings' above the logo, while 'God's in his heaven, all's right in the world' remains where it is? If anyone can make this, I would like to see it! Thank you for your time 


	3. Chapter 3:Of Robots and Dolls

Neon Genesis Evangelion: More Than Meats the Eye  
  
Copyright: Unfortunately Evangelion and the TransFormers still don't belong to me, and suing me won't do you any good. I'm poor.  
  
By the way, the Evangelion parts of this fic contain both segments from the anime and the manga story lines, I just put in whichever works best or easiest for this fic.  
  
Note from the Author: In this chapter you will see what happened to Megatron, and in whose possession he's in. Answers to Optimus Prime's and Megatron's immense change in size from will be explained, and how the presence of Prime will now effect NERV.  
  
In the last chapter, the wording I used for Prime's size was that he was 'nearly' the size of an Eva; The Transformer leaders (both Optimus and Megatron) are now about ¾ the height of an Eva. Still a huge leap from their original G1 size, but as I said before, this will be explained later in this chapter.  
  
************************ ******************************* **************************  
  
Chapter 3:Of Robots and Dolls Part 1  
  
"Cool, cool, cool, cool, COOL!!!" Kensuke squealed in delight as he and Toji watched the footage he had recorded three days ago. Unfortunately for him his camera had been ruined by the LCL bath he and Toji had taken that day, but the disk inside was in near perfect condition. Now they were watching it in Kensuke's bedroom, the excitement of the smaller boy very apparent.  
  
"Incredible! How could NERV make something that possibly make something that immense, that complex, that powerful, and that cool!!" exclaimed Kensuke, his face less than six inches from the screen of his TV as he watched Optimus Prime transform from truck mode back to Robot mode.  
  
"I don't know," Said Toji, pushing his friend back so he could see the footage on the screen. "What I don't get is why it turns into a truck."  
  
"What do you mean?" Kensuke said, tearing his gaze away from the television and towards his friend.  
  
"What I mean is why not turn into a tank, or a fighter jet, or some kind of military weapon that you're always yappin' about?"  
  
Kensuke sat back, thinking.  
  
"I don't know, why don't we ask Shinji? After all, he works at NERV, he's bound to know something!"  
  
Toji shifted uncomfortably on Kensuke's floor. Noticing this, Kensuke gave his friend a stern look.  
  
"You need to apologize to him, you know."  
  
"I know, I know! I'll do it in a couple of days, Okay?"  
  
****************************** ********************** **************************  
  
2 days later.  
  
The two teens stood outside of the apartment where Shinji and his guardian lived. Outside, the rain was coming down in sheets. Pressing the doorbell, they waited for someone to answer.  
  
Much to Toji's and Kensuke's surprise, a beautiful woman answered the door.  
  
"--Shinji!! Oh!" a startled Misato exclaimed, who obviously was expecting someone else.  
  
The two parties stared at each other for several seconds, then a barrage of apologies and questions about Shinji's whereabouts were quickly made by the to boys (well, mostly from Toji), and a mildly flummoxed Misato did her best to answer them.  
  
"-and we came to see if he was okay."  
  
"Yeah!" said Kensuke, happy to get a word in edgewise. "Here are the printouts that were building on Shinji's desk." He handed the papers to Misato, blushing slightly.  
  
"I'm sorry," said Misato, taking the papers from Aida, "but, uh, Shinji's at the NERV Training Facility right now."  
  
"I see," said Toji, disappointed.  
  
"Sorry for your trouble," said Misato, who was about to say goodbye to the teenage boys when Kensuke suddenly piped up.  
  
"Wait, uh, I mean, um, I have a question to ask, if its not any trouble," stuttered Kensuke.  
  
"Oh! Well, what is it? She asked.  
  
"Well, I was wondering, uh, we, were wondering, what that Robot was we saw the other day, and I was also wondering-"  
  
"I'm very sorry," said Misato, " but that is classified information, and I'm not authorized to let it out to the public." In truth, she had yet to learn anything about Optimus Prime either.  
  
"Oh," said a disappointed Kensuke. "Thanks anyway."  
  
"Yeah, tell Shinji we came by," said Toji.  
  
"I will. Bye!" Misato sweetly smiled and waved as she closed her door.  
  
As the boys turned and started on their way home, they considered this latest development.  
  
"She was a real babe, wasn't she?" sighed Toji wistfully.  
  
"Yeah!" exclaimed Kensuke, who was still a little disappointed. "Ikari sure is lucky, to live with someone like her!"  
  
"I'd say!"  
  
Dropping the subject, the freckled boy adjusted his glasses, and looked over at his tall friend.  
  
"By the way, I'm goin' camping tomorrow, do ya want to come?"  
  
Toji smirked at his friend.  
  
"Going camping on one of your military outings again, Kensuke? Aren't you a little old to be playing war?"  
  
"Hey! I just happen to like to 'play war'! It's fun!" growled Kensuke defensively.  
  
"Okay, okay!" laughed Toji. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Well, are ya?"  
  
"Nah, I gotta check up on my sister tomorrow, remember?"  
  
"That's right!" Kensuke said, snapping his fingers. "Sorry about that."  
  
"No problem," yawned Toji. "Well, I gotta be gettin' back home. See ya!"  
  
"Bye!" said Kensuke as the two boys parted ways and went to their respective homes.  
  
***************************** *************************** ************************  
  
Location: unknown  
  
Within a dark room, they gathered. Not as people normally do when summoned to a meeting, but rather as a meeting of voices, voices that plotted, made plans, and spoke of dark secrets. They were SEELE, the force that backed and financed NERV, a group of powerful men that gathered together not to save the world, but to destroy it in a Third Impact. Now, they had come together to discuss the latest development at NERV: Optimus Prime.  
  
Kael, the head of the Committee, spoke first.  
  
"This-was a unforeseen chain of events. We never could have predicted this."  
  
"Agreed. This was not in the scenario we had laid out."  
  
"It was a mistake to entrust NERV to Ikari, wasn't it?  
  
"Yes, but there was no one else that could have carried out our plans."  
  
"But now he has this 'Optimus Prime' in his control, and is disrupting the scenario to the point of-!"  
  
Kael interrupted the other voices.  
  
"Yes, he does; but still, we have to thank him."  
  
A chorus of angry voices sounded their outrage and disbelief at Kael's words. After several minuets of cursing and yelling, the members of SEELE calmed down.  
  
Kael continued.  
  
"Ikari might have hidden truths from us, and plotted against us; but now he has exposed himself, and has unknowingly provided us with much needed information."  
  
Kael smiled, an unpleasant sight.  
  
"After all, Ikari isn't the only one with one of these machines at his disposal."  
  
In the middle of the room, a holographic image appeared. There, standing like a proud general, stood Megatron. Completely rebuilt from the damage he had received from Optimus Prime and his crash, the Decepticon leader stood at attention, his body lifeless. The symbol of the Decepticons gleamed evilly on his white metal chest. Only the black cannon normally found on his right arm was missing.  
  
"Ikari, as I have said, has not only provided us with crucial information, but also a means to finally bring our own weapon back to 'life'."  
  
The other voices murmured and agreed, the anger towards Kael forgotten.  
  
"Yes, of coarse. In case this 'Prime problem' gets out of hand, we can always send out ours to dispatch him."  
  
"Ikari may think he has something over us, but he won't for long."  
  
"No indeed," hissed Kael, the cruel smile on his face growing wider. "As soon as our spy delivers the information he need, the sooner we can activate our own machine and bend it to our will; the will of SEELE!"  
  
The voices chuckled in the darkness, one by one they slowly faded away and left the room silent once more. In the end, only Kael remained, the leader of SEELE still smiled as he was left alone to his own thoughts.  
  
"Soon, Ikari, you will learn what it means to be punished for sinning against the will of SEELE. Very soon."  
  
*************************** ************************** ***************************  
  
The next day  
Location: Several miles from Tokyo 3  
  
Shinji was warming himself by the fire, eating some of the food given to him by Kensuke. Shinji had been spending the last few days wandering around Tokyo 3, wasting time and avoiding Misato and NERV. He had run away after Misato had pretty much torn him apart for disobeying orders. After wandering around aimlessly through the countryside outside the city, Shinji had stumbled across his classmate Kensuke, who appeared to be training for guerilla warfare. The two boys spent a couple hours talking, or rather Kensuke talked, saying how he enjoyed the quiet of camping, how Toji's little sister chewed him out for beating Shinji up, and how he envied Shinji. This last fact startled the timid boy.  
  
"Why?"  
  
Kensuke looked up and grinned.  
  
"Because, you're a pilot! And you get to live with such a beautiful woman, and you get to work at NERV. Man, I wish I could pilot the Evangelion, or work on the Robot NERV has. By the way, what is that thing? Do you know how it was able to turn into a truck, and how-"  
  
Shinji interrupted.  
  
"I'm- not sure how it works. I left before I got a chance to find out."  
  
"Left? Why did you leave? And do you know anything about it? Anything at all?"  
  
Shinji looked over at the other boy, who was practically begging for information.  
  
Looking down at his now empty plate, the young Ikari let out a soft sigh.  
  
"I left because- because I needed some time to my self, you know, just get away from it all and try to figure things out. And to answer your other question- I, I don't know much about it, other than it's name is Optimus Prime, and I think- I think it's some kind of self piloting machine, I'm not entirely certain."  
  
Despite the small bit of info, Kensuke appeared to be impressed. Ecstatic, even.  
  
"Wow, a self piloting robot! I didn't think that technology was that advanced yet. This is so cool! I can't wait to tell Toji!"  
  
Alarmed, Shinji started to wave his hands.  
  
"I wouldn't do that! For all I know, that information might be classified, and if NERV found out you or anybody else knew about it, who knows what NERV would do with them!"  
  
Dejected, the freckled boy sat back.  
  
"Oh well, should have known something like that would be classified."  
  
Looking at his watch, Kensuke got up and stretched.  
  
"Well, guess it's time to turn in for the night. You want to stay the night? I don't think you'll make it home at this hour."  
  
"I, I don't want to intrude-"  
  
Kensuke waved his hand, brushing it off, saying, "Forget about it, it's not a problem. I brought out another sleeping bag just in case Toji made it out here. But, since he didn't make it, you can use it."  
  
"Th-thank you."  
  
As the to boys turned in for the night, Shinji couldn't help but ask Kensuke a question.  
  
"Do you, do you do this sort of thing often?"  
  
"Sure, all the time!"  
  
"Is it some sort of training for guerilla warfare?"  
  
"What, with these toys? Nah, it's just for fun!"  
  
"Oh."  
  
**************************** *************************** **************************  
  
Several hours later  
  
It was during the next morning when the NERV personnel came. The day was foggy, and no one could see more than thirty in any direction.  
  
"Shinji Ikari?" asked one of the men gruffly.  
  
"You are to come back with us, to NERV."  
  
"-yes, sir."  
  
**************************** **************************** **************************  
Thirty minuets later  
Location: NERV storage room  
  
Sitting in a dark storage room, the logo of NERV behind him on the wall, Shinji waited for the arrival of Misato, the sick feeling in his stomach growing with the passing of every second. He had been placed there just in case he tried to run away again. Misato was probably livid, and was probably trying to come up with a suitable punishment for running away, thought the young Ikari. Letting out a soft sigh, Shinji kept his head lowered, his eyes looked unseeing to the floor in front of him.  
  
"What's on your mind, Shinji Ikari?" a deep metallic voice asked softly.  
  
Startled, the young boy jumped up looking around the room franticly. He was sure he was alone when he came in here--  
  
"I'm over here, not that hard to miss actually.," the voice chuckled.  
  
Looking over to his right, Shinji saw two glowing blue lights over on the far side of the room. Forcing his eyes to adjust to the darkness around him, Shinji tried to make out the owner of the voice. Much to his surprise, the lights above him came on without warning, and blinded him for a moment. When he could see again, he looked up- and let out a startled yelp.  
  
There, where the blue lights had been, was the robot, Optimus Prime. Sitting up against a wall, he had his knees drawn up, and his arms were resting on them. The Autobot looked at Shinji intently. All around him, hanging on the walls where spare parts and weapons for Unit 00. To Prime's left, a massive metal door stood, big enough for an Eva to walk in and get what ever equipment it needed if and when necessary. Now it and several other such rooms were being used by Optimus as a place to 'live'.  
  
Shinji stared at the giant red and blue Autobot in awe, a wave of fear and excitement flowing through him. Then, realizing something, he snapped back to reality.  
  
"W-wait a minuet, you talked to me!"  
  
Optimus laughed again.  
  
"Does this surprise you?"  
  
"Yes! I mean, no! I mean- uh what I mean to say is, er- sorry, I didn't mean--"  
  
Optimus raised a giant blue hand, silencing the babbling boy.  
  
"No need to apologize. I'm used to that kind of reaction from humans that just met me and my kind."  
  
"Your-- kind? You mean there are more like you?"  
  
Optimus shifted around a bit and nodded. "Yes, I am a Cybertronian, or Transformer, as some people like to call us. My name is Optimus Prime, an Autobot." Prime pointed to one of the strange symbols on his arm.  
  
Shinji gaped. "Cyberwha-, an Autobot?" he said, confused. "Wait a minuet, how did you know my name?"  
  
Optimus chuckled again. "Miss Ritsuko gave me detailed files on you and all other members of the organization of NERV. Well, almost everybody."  
  
Shinji blinked at this.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"By the way, thank you for helping me dispatch that creature the other day." Prime touched a shallow gash on the side of his head. It had been caused by the Angel's energy whip, a very minor injury.  
  
"You-your welcome," mumbled Shinji, who was unused to being thanked for anything.  
  
Studying a rifle made for Unit 00, Optimus asked the young pilot softly, "You don't like doing what you do, do you, Shinji Ikari?"  
  
Shinji jumped. "Don't like what?" he asked nervously, though he knew the answer.  
  
Optimus looked over at the human beside him. "Piloting the Evangelion, Unit 01. You don't like piloting it, do you?"  
  
Hanging his head, Shinji replied softly, "No, I don't."  
  
Realizing that Prime was waiting for him to continue, he went on.  
  
"I don't like to pilot because, because of the pain it causes. Not to myself, but to others. The first time I fought an Angel, I ended up hurting some people, including a classmate's little sister. But I also don't like being someone else's tool."  
  
"So why do you pilot?" asked Optimus, intrigued.  
  
"I- I want to feel needed, wanted. I thought that if I piloted Eva, then maybe people would notice and like me. Maybe, maybe my father. . . would. . ."  
  
"Maybe he would see you as his son, right?" said Prime.  
  
Looking up, Shinji smiled sadly.  
  
"Yeah. Pretty lame excuse, isn't it? To pilot Eva for such a shallow reason. Pretty. . . lame."  
  
"No, it isn't."  
  
Surprised, Shinji stared at the giant Robot.  
  
"It isn't?"  
  
Shaking his head, Optimus replied softly, "No, it isn't 'lame', as you put it. It's normal for any being to want positive attention from others, especially from their parents or leaders. The fact that you put yourself in danger for others, no matter how ungrateful they are, or how much pain what you do causes to yourself, the fact that you pilot if only just for their attention and respect, it's not a 'lame excuse', but a noble one. You should be proud of yourself and what you do, young Ikari."  
  
Shinji stammered, "Th-thank y-you, Optimus." He whispered.  
  
No one had ever spoken to him in such a kind way, at least for as long as he could remember. His Aunt and Uncle, who taken care of him when his father had gave him away to them, had only just tolerated him. They hadn't even called him since had left. Even Misato, though a great person in many ways, saw him as a tool. It was nice to have someone speak to him as a friend, not a superior.  
  
Optimus got up, his metal body whirring and humming as he moved.  
  
"I must get going. I need to be recharged, and I think I sense Captain Katsuragi coming this way."  
  
"Can't you stay?" pleaded the boy.  
  
Shaking his head, Prime open the giant door. "No. Though you did help me on the battlefield (and I am grateful for that), you disobeyed the orders of a superior officer, and now you must face the consequences for it. I'm sorry."  
  
Nodding his head, Shinji smiled at the Autobot.  
  
Optimus walked out of the room, his gigantic feet gently hitting the ground so as not to create a disturbance around him.  
  
"Optimus!" The Autobot turned towards Shinji.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Thanks again, for. . . everything."  
  
Prime nodded his head, and left Shinji alone to wait for Misato.  
  
*************************** ******************************** ***********************  
  
1 day later.  
  
Misato Katsuragi sat at her kitchen table, beer in hand, and alone. Just last night she had told Shinji to go home. If piloting the Eva just hurt him, then she had no business making him pilot it.  
  
She could still see his shocked face in her mind, telling him to go home.  
  
Misato snorted and shook her head. She might as well had told him that he was no longer of any use. Of coarse, that wasn't the only thing that happened that night. Taking a swig of her beer, Misato recalled the other conversation she had. . .  
  
------ ------- --------  
  
The previous night.  
  
Misato was walking down the halls, away from the room that she and Shinji had talked. Telling him to go home hurt, but she didn't want to see him suffer. In the end she ended up yelling at him, telling to leave NERV, that they didn't need people with his attitude. He acted like. . . that if he died in battle, it wouldn't matter. Like he didn't matter.  
  
Lost in thought, she was on her way to speak with Ritsuko, and was passing by the storage room that held the extra armor for Unit 01, when a deep voice from above spoke to her. (no people, not God)  
  
"Have you finished speaking to him?"  
  
Whirling to her left, she saw the red and blue Robot that she was going to talk Ritsuko about. She had already acquired some info from the Doctor; mostly about the fact that he was a self-aware machine of unknown origins, that he agreed to help them in the war against the Angels, and to tell them everything about himself and his kind at a later date. Still, despite the fact that Ritsuko seemed to trust him, Misato couldn't help but feel uneasy as the hulking machine looked down at her.  
  
Swallowing the small knot of fear in her throat, Captain Katsuragi nodded. She couldn't help but feel like she was in the presence of a superior officer. Weird.  
  
"Yes, I have."  
  
Prime folded his arms across his broad chest.  
  
"But did you have to say it in such a cold manner?"  
  
Jerking her head up, Misato glared at him.  
  
"What do you mean, cold? And how do you know if I sounded cold of not?! I'll have you know that I told him to leave for his own good! Furthermore-"  
  
"Captain Katsuragi!" Optimus almost yelled, his voice echoing down the hall, his form looming above Misato like a mountain.  
  
Misato jumped despite herself, the robot's voice cutting through her rant like a knife.  
  
"I'll answer your second question first; I was able to listen in on your conversation by hooking up to the communication system in this building. Before I answer your first question, tell me, Captain, how many years did you train for your job at NERV?"  
  
"Eight years, sir," Misato said, confused.(1)  
  
"And how long has Pilot Ikari trained for his job?"  
  
". . .a few weeks. . ." she meekly replied, realizing were this was going.  
  
"Do you expect him to Pilot Eva, protect the world, make life or death decisions, put up with people who see him as little more than a tool, do all of this without prior training, and take it all in stride?"  
  
". . ."  
  
Shaking his head, Optimus Prime sighed.  
  
"Disciplining a soldier is one thing, ridiculing someone who was placed in a position like Shinji was is entirely different. Think about his life, Misato, the one you read in his file. Has his father ever bothered to call? How about his Aunt and Uncle? Does he ever bring friends over to your apartment? Ever? He thinks no one cares about him, not even you."  
  
Shocked, Katsuragi stared at him. 'Shinji thinks that. . .'  
  
Bending down, Prime spoke softly to her. "Please, think about it. Right now, he needs friends. He needs a family, for Cybertron sake! Someone that cares for him."  
  
Turning around, Optimus walked down the cavernous hallway, his back to Misato.  
  
"I must be leaving now. Good night, Captain Katsuragi."  
  
So he left her, all alone with her thoughts.  
  
------------ ------ ---------  
  
Looking down at her near empty beer can, Misato let out a sigh. She didn't get a chance to apologize to Shinji; he had left for the train station before she got up.  
  
Looking to her right, she saw Pen-Pen, a warm water penguin, her household pet and animal friend. Picking him up off the floor, she scratched him on the back of his head. She remembered the look on Shinji's face when he first saw him, so shocked that he dropped the groceries he had carried into the apartment. . .  
  
Misato closed her eyes and shook her head. She was such an idiot. . .  
  
Just then the doorbell rang. Still holding Pen-Pen, she went to answer the door. She was surprised to see Toji and Kensuke standing there.  
  
***************** *********************** ****************************  
  
minuets later. . .  
  
"WHAT!?! You mean he left?!" Toji yelled out, shocked beyond belief. He and Kensuke had come over again so he could apologize to Shinji.  
  
"We haven't notified the school yet, and. . . he should be at the train station now."  
  
Toji was shaking his head, disbelief etched all over his face.  
  
"Isn't this a bit abrupt?! He got fired, just for disobeying orders?!"  
  
Misato smiled sadly and said softly, " No, it's not like that. . ."  
  
"So you mean he quit, just got fed up with pilotin' Eva or somethin'?"  
  
Kensuke was rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "You know, Shinji's been acting strange lately. . ., he was okay the other day, but he didn't act normal during that battle. . ."  
  
Toji and Misato looked at the sandy haired boy, confused and questioning looks on their faces.  
  
Adjusting his glasses, Kensuke continued. "At school, he acted as if nothing got to him, not even when Toji beat him up." At this point, Toji shot Misato a guilty look, " But for him to show emotion like that, it was almost like he was deliberately disobeying you, kinda like a, I don't know, like a spoiled kid."  
  
Misato blinked, realization dawning on her. Everything that Prime had told her, everything Shinji said and did finally made sense; Shinji had come to her thinking that maybe, just maybe, someone cared about him. 'He must have seen my notebook on his progress here, and thought. . ., no, realized different.'  
  
-'I'm just your subordinate, jut a tool to you.'-  
  
-'He needs friends. He needs a family, for Cybertron sake!'-  
  
"Oh Shinji." Misato whispered, guilt flooding her mind. Still holding Pen-Pen, she dashed out the door past the two teens, and towards the stairs.  
  
"Hey, what's the matter?! Where're ya goin'?!"  
  
Looking over her shoulder as she ran, Misato called back, "If I hurry, I can still make it to the train station, and see Shinji off!!"  
  
Toji and Kensuke both watched Misato race off to her car, blinked, looked at each other, and ran after the violet haired Captain of NERV.  
  
Misato jumped in her car, set Pen-Pen in the passenger seat, put their seat belts on, and sped off towards her destination, leaving Toji Suzahara and Kensuke Aida behind, forgotten.  
  
As she disappeared from sight, Toji waved his arms and shouted:  
  
"HEY!! What about us?!"  
  
************************ **************************** ******************************  
  
Location: Tokyo 3 train station  
  
Shinji was about to get aboard the train when the sound of screeching car tires caused him to stop. Looking towards the disturbance, he saw Misato running towards him, Pen-Pen tucked in her arm.  
  
Huffing and puffing as she came up to him, she waved of the two NERV security guards that had escorted the young Ikari to the Station.  
  
Catching her breath, Misato looked Shinji strait in the eye. "There's. . . there's something I forgot to tell you. You see Pen-Pen here?"  
  
As Shinji glanced down at the penguin in the woman's arms, she continued.  
  
"He- he was being used in an experiment where I used to work. They were through with him, and I got him just as they were about to put him to sleep. Do you know why I took him in? such a useless, greedy bird? For one thing, I felt sorry for him, but. . ., also, I, I have always lived alone, and I thought it would be nice to come home and have someone waiting for me, someone there to greet me after a tiring day of work. In short, I- I wanted a family."  
  
Misato looked Shinji strait in the eye and smiled gently.  
  
"I'm. . . not the kind of person who would live with a stranger out of sympathy, or because of my job," looking down, she continued. "Shinji, I didn't mean to. . ."  
  
She was interrupted as Shinji let out a choke; tears were streaming down the sided of his face.  
  
"I- I don't want to go back to were I was. . ."  
  
As the train took off beside them, Misato gathered the poor boy up in a hug, embracing him and stoking the back of his head, whispering softly all the while, " I'm sorry, I'm sorry. . ."  
  
Meanwhile, Toji and Kensuke had just jumped out of a taxi, and where now watching the departing train through a chain link fence.  
  
"We. . . we didn't make it," Kensuke said.  
  
As the train's final car had left the station, they quickly noticed Shinji and Misato standing at the gate, hugging each other.  
  
Toji grunted in jealousy as he and Kensuke ran around the fence to greet them.  
  
"Sheesh, don't they have any shame?" he mumbled shaking his head as he went to apologize to Shinji Ikari.  
  
**************************** **************************** **************************  
  
Part 2  
Location: Outskirts of Tokyo 3  
2 days later.  
  
"So this is the Enemy up close, huh?" Shinji murmered as he looked up at the dead body of the Forth Angel(2). All around him, scientists and laborer's of NERV scrambled around the Angel, studying this, moving that, reminding Shinji of ants on a sidewalk, moving around in a madcap race to do everything, whether it be useful or not. To his right, Misato was going over some notes, while Ritsuko was busily examining the Angel's pinkish flesh.  
  
"Dr. Akagi, where do you want this?" Optimus Prime boomed as he held out the shattered Core of the Angel he had just painstakingly cut out of its body with a borrowed Prog Knife.  
  
Glancing up from her work, Ritsuko pointed to a patch of ground to the left of Prime.  
  
"Place it there, Optimus, Commander Ikari said he wanted to examine it when he gets here."  
  
Nodding, Prime put the damaged Core on the ground gently. For the past couple of day, the scientists of NERV had studied Optimus when he was not doing something for Ritsuko, which namely involved Setting up the temporary shelter around the Angel, and moving heavy equipment for the blond woman. Everyone there was still fascinated by the giant Robot, workers stopped to stare at the Autobot, sometimes even engaging in friendly conversation with him. The scientists were both amazed and baffled; Optimus had transformed for them several times, yet no matter how many times they were shown, they couldn't believe what they were seeing. He proved over and over how limited their understanding of anything really was.  
  
"Incredible," murmured Ritsuko, who was still examining the Forth Angel. "With the exception of the Core and the left appendage Optimus cut off, this is a near perfect sample." She looked over at Shinji and Prime and thanked them both.  
  
"So," said Misato, her hands on her hips, "Have you found anything new yet?"  
  
Minuets later, Ritsuko, Optimus Prime, Shinji and Misato gathered around Ritsuko's computer as it analyzed the new data; Misato and Shinji stood behind a seated Ritsuko, while Prime stood some twenty feet behind them, watching the tiny screen of the computer with the advanced vision of his Cybertron optics.  
  
After several minuets of waiting, the computer placed the number '601' on its screen.  
  
"What does that mean?" inquired Misato as Ritsuko let out a small sigh of frustration.  
  
"601 is the code number for 'can not be analyzed,'" explained Ritsuko.  
  
"So we don't know what this is?"  
  
"Yeah, but what we do know is that the Angel is made of a type of matter that has both particulate and waveform properties."  
  
"But you have found out what it's power source is, right?"  
  
"Something like that, but we haven't figured out how it operates yet," Ritsuko said sadly, a hint of disappointment on her face.  
  
"So we found something 'else' outside our experience," said Misato, turning her gaze towards the giant robot behind them. "Neither you or our big friend here have told me where he came from, or what he is or anything!"  
  
Just then, Commander Ikari walked passed the small group. He went unnoticed by the two women, but was watched carefully by Shinji and Optimus as the 1st Commander of NERV walked over to the shattered Core of the Angel.  
  
Optimus made a sound that sounded like he was clearing his throat(or the robotic equivalent of it) and addressed the small group of humans that stood at his feet.  
  
"I apologize for not telling you anything about myself before," Optimus Prime said softly. "But I wanted all of you together to hear it, because we are all now comrades in arms against the Angels, and I did not what to say the same story twice, for it is a long, long tale."  
  
For the next several hours, the Autobot told them about the Autobots and the Decepticons, going over the most crucial parts of their history, why they were enemies, about the Decepticon leader, Megatron, and about their home planet, Cybertron. He told them about how he and his friends crash landed on the planet Earth into a volcano, and how he, his friends, and a group of the Decpticons that were inside their ship, the 'Ark', were rendered unconscious for countless millennia.  
  
Optimus went over almost everything that happened after they were all revived, everything from the making of the Dinobots to the moment of his own death. He went on to tell them how the Quintessons,(the multi-faced creators of the Transformers) had resurrected him not once, but twice; the first time as a robotic zombie reactivated to destroy the other Autobots. The Second time he was revived he was brought up in the middle of the Hate Plague incident, and he told them how he unleashed the power of the Matrix to cure the universe of the Plagues infection. Finally, he got to the part about when he and the newly remade Megatron battled each other, being sucked into the wormhole Megstron created, and crashed into this new world.  
  
After he had finished, Optimus looked over the group of people who had listened to his tale. Shinji sat on a chair, looking at Optimus with wide eyes. Misato and Ritsuko were looking at him with awe, and a lot more respect. Unbeknownst to all except Prime, Gendo Ikari had listened in as well.  
  
"Amazing!" whispered Ritsuko. "Parallel dimensions, robotic wars, lifesaving Autobot artifacts, and subspace pocket transformation! If I wasn't here to see and listen to all of this, I would say that this was a story strait from the heart of science fiction."  
  
"But what about your size?" asked Shinji, somewhat confused. "From what you told us, in your dimension you guys are only somewhat larger than the machines you represent. You turn into a semi truck, but I have never seen a truck that was big enough to bulldoze an Angel!"  
  
"Yes, now that you mention it, that is something I would like to know as well," said Ritsuko, rather surprised that Shinji picked up on that while it hadn't crossed her own mind.  
  
"I. . . I'm afraid I do not know," replied Optimus Prime. "Despite everything we Transformers know, I have no idea as to how Megatron's and my mass increased to such immense levels. Obviously something about the crossing though of the wormhole had something to do with it. If Preceptor were here (one of our lead scientist in Autobot City), I'm sure that he would come up with an answer, or a sound theory on the subject. What I do know is that along with the increase in size, there was a massive decrease in energy as well."  
  
"Do you think that if you were to repeat the process, only going from this dimension to yours, that perhaps you would revert to your original size?" prodded Ritsuko, the scientist part of her mind already pondering the possibilities of this new knowledge.  
  
"Again, I do not know," replied Prime. "For all we know, every time one goes through one of these wormholes, his mass continues to increase. Then again, like you said, going in one way would increase while going back through the other way would decease. I don't know. All I know is is that I need to find a way to get back, before the Decepticons find a way to defeat my comrades and conquer that dimension's Earth."  
  
"By the way," asked Misato, a disturbing question looming in her mind, "what happened to Megatron? You said that he came over into this, er, dimension as well. If this guy is even half as bad as you say he is, then the idea of anything or anybody that sadistic here on this planet is. . .terrifying." The violet haired woman shivered at the thought of something that was probably more dangerous than an Angel.  
  
"I. . . I don't know," rumbled Prime, his optics dimming slightly. "After I awoke from my own crash, I did a mental scan of a 50 mile radius around me to find him, but. . . I couldn't sense him. He may have been completely destroyed, but Megatron's a survivor; the idea of him actually dying in his crash is illogical. Also, he was the one who created the wormhole into this world with his anti-matter blast. Without him, there might be no way for me to return to my own dimension, and I would not return to it unless I was sure that Megatron were truly dead, or in my custody."  
  
"We did a complete and thorough sweep of the ocean floor within a 200 mile radius of where you were found," Ritsuko stated. "We had hopes to find more machines like you, but all we turned up was some scrap metal here and there, but we didn't turn up anything like Megatron. I'm. . . sorry, Optimus.  
  
"What happened to the Matrix?" Shinji suddenly piped up, breaking up the disturbing mindset of a missing Megatron, out loose somewhere in the world.  
  
"That is something I would like to know as well," replied Prime. "I awoke knowing that it was missing, but do to the battle with the Forth Angel and the work around here, I haven't had the time to inquire about it."  
  
Ritsuko smiled. "The Matrix is being held in a high security room in NERV headquarters. When we get back, we'll get it back to--"  
  
"We'll return it to you after the last of the Angels has been defeated," a deep voice stated.  
  
All heads, metallic and organic, turned towards the speaker, who turned out to be Commander Gendo Ikari.  
  
"May I ask why I can not get it back now instead?" growled Optimus, his blue optics burning.  
  
"We are going to keep this 'Matrix' until the Angel are all defeated, to make sure you stay here to fight until that time," smirked Gendo, surprisingly arrogant for a man who could had been easily squashed like a bug by the metal giant.  
  
"I have all ready said that I would fight the Angels, and my word is my bond!" said Prime. "If I have the Matrix in my possession when the Angels attack, then---"  
  
"As I have said, Optimus Prime," replied Gendo, his hands in his coat pockets, "The Matrix will remain in the custody of NERV until further notice." With that, the Commander of NERV turned and left, leaving a livid Optimus Prime and gaping group of NERV personnel.  
  
Ritsuko turned to Optimus and gave him guilty look.  
  
"I'm. . .sorry, Optimus. Normally I would give you back the Matrix without a second thought, but Commander Ikari, well, he can be difficult at times. . ."  
  
"Difficult?!" shouted Misato. " What you mean is that he can be a total #@$%@&* when he wants to be, which is all the time!"  
  
"The point is," Ritsuko stated, shooting her friend a cold glare, "is that I can't give you the Matrix unless the Commander allows it, doing so without his authorization would most likely cost me my job, and also put me in jail for a long, long time."  
  
"I understand," Prime growled, a fearsome sound. "Though I do not like the idea of the Matrix being out of my own protection, I think it will be safe until this is all over."  
  
Prime knew it would be pointless to threaten or to hurt Commander Ikari for the Matrix, no matter how just it may be. It was against his programming to hurt or kill anything without just cause. He had killed off many Decepticons in his life, but not because he wanted to; sometime one must kill to protect himself or his friends, or kill out of the necessity of war, but to kill for no good reason was just blatantly wrong.  
  
"Well, better turn back to the task at hand," sighed Misato, trying her best to forget the hateful thought s she had for her boss. "The Commander said that the Matrix would be returned to you after all the Angels are gone, so we had better get to work and find out as much as we can about these things." She finished by jerking her thumb towards the dead body of the Angel.  
  
Nodding their heads, everyone went back to work, but the thoughts about Gendo and the Matrix failed to leave anyone's mind.  
  
************************ *************************** *******************************  
  
Several days later, shortly after the 'Rei' incident  
Location: NERV headquarters  
  
NERV was in an uproar. Built like a gigantic clear blue cube, the Fifth Angel had arrived, coming just after the successful activation of Unit 00. Shinji had been sent up in Unit 01 to dispatch the Angel, only to get shot by an intensely powerful blast from the Angel. Several layers of armor were melted almost instantly, and Pilot Shinji Ikari had been rendered unconscious by the immense pain from the blast. Shinji was placed in ER, and all anybody could do was pray that he would wake up in time.  
  
The Angel was built almost perfectly offensively and defensively. Several attacks were made on it by standard weaponry, with no effect.  
  
Now, the Angel was drilling through the ground and shields that protected the NERV geofront, and NERV had less than 10 hours to destroy the Angel before it finally dug it's way through and blasted NERV off the face of the Earth. It was Captain Katsuragi that came up with a 'plan' to destroy the Angel.  
  
"The 'Position Rifle', Captain?! Have you gone crazy? It's only a Prototype!!" Ritsuko shrieked, causing Misato to step back and plug her ears. "Do you realize that it has never been tested before? Especially with the power that you say is going to be behind it?"  
  
"Yes, I know that! But the Magi said that it was the best chance we had at getting past that A.T. field! Besides what else do we have? Besides I already got permission from the Commander," Misato exclaimed, shaking her head. They had thought about sending Optimus up, but Gendo insisted that they couldn't afford to lose him should the Angel be able to kill him with its own weaponry.  
  
'Sure, but we can afford to lose Shinji, can't we, you #@$%@&*!' thought Misato darkly, finding yet one more reason to loath Commander Ikari.  
  
Ritsuko sighed and looked at the group that had gathered: herself, Captain Katsuragi, Maya, Shigero, Matoko, Rei Ayanami and Optimus Prime had gathered to discuss the battle plan.  
  
"Alright everybody, think! We may have a weapon powerful enough to kill the Angel, but chances are that the one firing the Position Rifle may miss, and it takes 20 seconds for the barrel to cool. We don't know how long it will take the Angel to recharge itself, but we have to assume that it will take less than 20 seconds. According to the Magi, we have only two shots; we will not have chance at a third."  
  
Maya spoke up. "Right now, the best thing we have to delay the second blast is a 'shield' made from the bottom of a single-stage-to-orbit rocket that now has a ultra-electro magnetic coating. It should last 17 seconds."  
  
"How do we know that we have enough power to penetrate the A.T. field?" asked Shigero. "Sure, we have all the power of Japan backing this thing up, but still. . ."  
  
"That will not be a problem," said Prime. All heads turned towards Optimus.  
  
"What's on your mind?" asked Misato, intrigued by the Autobot's sudden statement.  
  
"Simple. I'll rig up two Energon booster batteries for your rifle. Each booster will contain 30 or more cubes of Energon for each shot. With this, the blast from the Position Rifle should be more than enough to pierce the A.T. field. Also, I can reinforce the barrel of the gun so the cooling process can be shortened down to 18 seconds rather than 20."  
  
"Brilliant!" Misato said, the words from the Autobot leader boosting her confidence up a notch. Sure, 2 seconds may not seem like a whole lot, but in times of war, every second counts. "By the way, what's the Third Child's status?"  
  
"According to the doctor's report, he stable, and should regain consciousness soon," replied Matako.  
  
Nodding her head, Misato turned to Rei.  
  
"Rei, I want you to check up on Pilot Ikari for the next several hours. When he wakes up, take him some food and give him an update on what's happening."  
  
"Yes, Captain," the blue haired pilot replied, her soft voice little more than a whisper. As she left, the others were quickly breaking up into groups and set out to do the tasks required to win this fight against this Angel.  
  
*********************** ************************** *******************************  
  
Rei Ayanami walked down the hallway towards the hospital room that held Pilot Ikari, her foot steps echoing softly off the walls. The young girl was lost in thought as she thought of the events of the past several weeks.  
  
She remembered when Pilot Ikari first came. She knew he had refused to pilot the Eva when the came to get her. Up until that point, all she knew about Shinji Ikari was that he was Commander Ikari's son, and a potential Pilot. Nothing more. Then he did the unexpected: he became a pilot so she didn't have to that day.  
  
Rei remembered what it felt like to be held in his arms after he caught her. Despite the pain that was wracking her body, it felt. . . good, safe to be held in those warm, caring arms.  
  
She of coarse did not voice her opinion on this. It did not concern Eva, after all.  
  
Then came Optimus Prime. The Giant Robot was as much of an enigma to her as she was to everybody else. From what she was taught, robots were machines, and machines didn't think, or feel, or make their own decisions; yet, Optimus Prime did, disrupting everything she had been taught on the subject.  
  
The contact between the albino girl and the Autobot had been very limited. They had been introduced, and they saw each other at NERV at times, but they hadn't talked to each other as of yet. Commander Ikari had not said that she couldn't, but he didn't say that she could, either.  
  
Rei narrowed her red eyes slightly, going over her thoughts carefully. She had been told the Autobot's story by Misato and Dr. Akagi, who had told the abridged version of the tale to her and the bride bunnies. From what she had been told, Optimus's history was a complex one, one that was built up around war. If what she had heard was true, then Optimus's life was a hard one, not to unlike her own.  
  
Making a note to herself, Rei took it upon herself to have a talk with Prime, and see if the life of Transformer was anything different from that of a human.  
  
Stopping by the NERV cafeteria, she picked up a tray of food, and resumed her trek to Shinji's room.  
  
*********************** ************************** *******************************  
  
Several Hours later  
Location: Within Tokyo 3  
  
Standing on the roof of the junior high school, Kensuke checked his watch for the umpteenth time in the last two minuets, the group around him getting restless. He told his classmates about the last battle of the Evangelion, Unit 01, and the robot Optimus Prime. Though there was no doubt the Eva's existed, most of them scoffed at Kensuke and Toji when they told them about Prime. Until Kensuke showed the disbelieving class of room 2-A the footage of the battle that he had recorded. Even then, although most now believed the two boys, there were some who still doubted. One of these was the Class Representative of room 2-A, Hikari Horaki.  
  
"Well, Kensuke, where are the Eva's and robots you promised would be here?" someone asked one of the doubters mockingly.  
  
"They'll be here. I hacked into my dad's data files. According to the info, they should be here any minuet."  
  
"I. . . don't know," said a tense Hikari, the freckled girl playing with the hem of her shirt, and tossing an occasional glance at Toji, who was leaning on a guard rail. "Maybe we should go to the shelter's."  
  
"I thought you wanted to see the robot," said Toji, looking over his shoulder at her.  
  
"I do, sort of, just to prove you two wrong!" retorted Hikari. The only reason she was up there in the first place was that after she had seen the disk of the previous battle, she still disbelieved Toji's and Kensuke's story. She said while the Eva was probably real, the robot was probably something Kensuke had made up on his computer and added to the disk. An argument broke out among the three teens, with Hikari saying that she would stay out of the shelters and watch the next battle to prove that the two boys were lying. So there she was, on the roof of her school, regretting every minuet of it.  
  
Just then, they all heard a rumbling of to the west. Turning towards the sound, the saw the side of a mountain open up.  
  
"The. . . the entire mountain is moving," said Toji, awed that man could make such a thing possible.  
  
Within seconds, the purple Unit 01 appeared, drawing cheers from the group of kids, which only got louder as a yellow Eva, Unit 00, came up behind the other Eva, carrying what appeared to be an enormous shield. The group when silent as the robot Optimus Prime came up as well, carrying the black gun he had discarded in the last fight. The shrieks and cheers of awe and delight nearly deafened Kensuke as classmates started slapping him and Toji on the back, some even apologizing for doubting them.  
  
As the children continued to cheer, the three titanic guardians made their way to Mt. Futago, going on their way to battle the latest threat against humanity.  
  
************************ ***************************** ***************************  
  
Two Hours later Location: Base at Mt. Futago  
  
At the base of Mt. Futago, Pilot Ikari, Pilot Ayanami, and Optimus Prime stood by the Position Rifle waiting for the rundown from Captain Katsuragi. On the road leading up the mountain were several miles of generators, each plugged into the one in front the other, all of them channeling all the power of Japan into the Rifle.  
  
The two Pilot's stood in front of Misato and Ritsuko, while Prime sat on a small hill near by.  
  
"All right, you three, listen up," said Misato, her voice bringing them all to attention. "This is the Position Rifle, an experimental weapon that NERV requisitioned from the 'Japan Strategic Self Defense Force Research Labs'; according to the Magi, the blast fired from it should punch thought the Angel's A.T. field." At this point, Ritsuko walked over to the Rifle and gestured to two metal boxes, each the size of a bus, hooked up to the left side of the big gun. She addressed the two pilots.  
  
"These two devises you see here are Energon booster batteries that Optimus whipped up for us," said Ritsuko, glancing over at Prime. "Each one of these contains 35 Energon cubes. Though the Magi calculated that all the electricity of Japan had a 90% chance of breaking through the A.T. field, each of these batteries will bring that percentage up by 40%, greatly increasing our chances at success."  
  
"Now, Shinji, I need you to listen carefully to this, because you'll be the one firing the Rifle," said Ritsuko, the tone in her voice telling the Pilots that there was no room for error. "The positrons fired by the Rifle will be affected by the Earth's rotation, magnetic field, and gravity, so they won't travel in a strait line." Shinji started to protest, but Dr. Akagi raised her hand, silencing the boy. "Don't worry. Just pull the trigger when the markers line up on the target. The computer will do the rest."  
  
"Al. . . alright, but why am I firing the Rifle?" inquired Shinji.  
  
"Because, between you and Rei, you have the highest sync ratio; Rei will be backing you up."  
  
"Okay, but why isn't Optimus Shooting it?" Shinji turned towards the Autobot. "From what he told us, he's had a 'lot' more experience at this than me, so I was wondering. . ." he trailed off, at a loss of words.  
  
Before either of the two women could answer, Optimus spoke up.  
  
"The reason I won't be firing the Rifle is because it was built to be used by an Eva, not me. As you can see, compared to Unit 01's arms and hands, mine are to short and bulky to use the weapon, and we didn't have the time to modify it for me to use. Otherwise, I would do it. For now, I am to serve as backup as well should Pilot Ayanami fall before the second shot."  
  
"Which brings us to one last issue," said Ritsuko. "If for some reason you miss the Angel, you'll have to change the fuse and wait 18 second for the barrel to cool. During that time, Pilot Ayanami will defend you with her shield. According to our calculations, the shield should hold up for 17 seconds; after that, that gives you 1 second to shoot again before Unit 00 gets melted down."  
  
"All right you guys, It's time. Move out." Misato ordered.  
  
"Yes ma'am"  
  
************************* ******************************* **************************  
  
Dressed in their plug suits, Shinji and Rei sat on their respective metal platforms beside the heads of their Eva's, waiting for the power of Japan to be rerouted to the Position Rifle. Shinji had his knees drawn up to hi chest, glaning over at Ayanami every now and again. Optimus stood some distance behind them, out of the range of the Angel so he wouldn't be detected.  
  
As the lights of Tokyo 3 slowly went out, Shinji let out a soft sigh.  
  
"I guess we may be dead soon."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Looking over at the blue haired girl, Shinji couldn't help but ask, "How can you be so calm? You've been put through so much danger already. Why do you pilot it?"  
  
Not bothering to look at the boy, Rei answered. "Because, it is my bond."  
  
"To my father?"  
  
"To all people. I was born to pilot Eva. If I didn't pilot, I would have nothing else. For me, that's the same as being dead."  
  
Shinji let the air blow slowly out of his lungs. "The same as being dead, huh?" Shinji shook his head and smiled at the girl.  
  
"You're very strong, Rei."  
  
"I. . . have nothing else," she whispered, a hint of sadness in her voice. Glancing at the electronic clock on the right hand of her plug suit, she got up to her feet.  
  
"It's time. Ikari?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You will not die."  
  
"Huh?!" gasped Shinji, shocked at her words.  
  
"I'll be protecting you," she said softly. "Goodbye."  
  
With that, she climbed up into the entry plug of Unit 00, leaving Shinji to wonder at her parting words.  
  
************************* **************************** ****************************  
  
It happened so fast even Optimus, with all the sensors in his head, barely had time to react. Shinji had willed Unit 01 to fire the gun, just as the Angel retaliated by firing it's own weapon. Despite the fact that Shinji's blast was the more powerful of the two, when the two beams of energy came at each other to the point of colliding, they seemed to slow and. . . warp, twisting around each other, and missing their intended targets, Shinji's destroying part of the city while the Angel's disintegrated part of the mountain side.  
  
As Shinji changed the fuse in the Position Rifle, the Angel fired again. Rei Ayanami barely had time to block the blast with her shield. Almost instantly, the shield started to melt like butter before a flame. At the same time, the Angel's drill broke though the final layer of armor, continuing it's decent towards the building of NERV.  
  
Optimus looked at the two Eva Units and weighed his options. He could get in front of Ayanami and help block the blast, but risk being destroyed in the process, or he could away from the Eva Units and distract the Angel into blasting him, or rather at him.  
  
Running away from the scene in front of him, he sped around the Angel, covering 20 miles in only a few seconds. Raising his gun up level with the Angel as he ran, he shot several rounds of yellow Energon at it.  
  
The Angel may have been built like a fortress, but it wasn't completely invulnerable. Though most of the energy from Prime's shots were deflected by the A.T. field, some of them got through, putting small dents in the Angel's body.  
  
Like NERV's Position Rifle, the Angel's own weapon was flawed as well. While the Position Rifle required time to cool before it could fire again, the Angel couldn't shoot at two things at once. It could either destroy the immediate threat(Shinji and Rei), or it could destroy the possible threat(Optimus Prime). After it received several more injuries from Prime, it redirected it's beam of destruction at Optimus, who Transformed into truck mode and went at full throttle, staying just ahead of the beams destructive path.  
  
Shinji took this opportunity to get around Unit 00, who despite the shield, still received heavy structural damage, and took aim at the cube shaped Angel. Shinji ticked off the last few seconds, each one seeming to take an eternity to pass. As the computer finally locked on the Angel, Shinji pulled the trigger, the remaining Energon battery flaring as he did so.  
  
Unhindered by the Angel, the Positron Rifle's blast tore clean through the Angel like it was tissue paper. Immediately, the forth Angel's drill stopped, only a few hundred meters above NERV Headquarters.  
  
*********************** ************************** *****************************  
  
Unit 00 slumped to the ground, dropping what remained of the shield in the process. Fearing the worst, Shinji willed Unit 01 to rip off the back cover to Unit 00's Entry Plug. Forcing the Plug out of the yellow Eva, Shinji had unit 01 gently set it down on the ground. Within two minuets, Shinji was out of his Eva and was trying to open the super hot Entry Plug with his hands, the plastic of his plug suit quickly melting. At last, despite the pain racing up his arms, the young pilot pried open the door.  
  
Quickly he got inside, fully expecting to find Rei badly injured, or. . . dead.  
  
So it was perfectly natural to panic when he saw the unconscious Rei, slumped in her seat. Gently shaking her, he yelled out her name, hoping she would wake up.  
  
Slowly, Ayanami opened her ruby colored eyes, slowly focusing them on the young Ikari.  
  
'This is the second time he has come for me' her mind whispered, her heart pounding a little harder.  
  
"Ik. . .Ikari. . ."  
  
"Ayanami! Are you alright?!" A smile came to the boy's face, tears started to run down his cheeks.  
  
"Why, why are you crying?" asked a puzzled Rei , wondering why Ikari would something like that at a like this. "Why are you so sad?"  
  
" 'Sniff', dummy. I'm not crying because I'm sad; I'm crying because I'm happy. . .happy your alive!"  
  
Looking down at her lap, Rei Ayanami closed her eyes. "I'm. . .sorry, but I do not know what to do, although I should be happy. . ."  
  
"Well," sniffled Shinji, wiping his eyes, "if your happy, you should. . . smile."  
  
Rei looked at him as he offered her his hand to help her out of her Eva. Slowly, a small smile crept across her lovely face.  
  
Shinji gaped at her, thinking 'She-she's so beautiful when she smiles. . .'  
  
"Pilot Ikari! Pilot Ayamani! Are you to all right!?!"  
  
Startled, Shinji looked out the door of the Entry Plug, and saw Optimus Prime kneeling down and looking at them with concern.  
  
Smiling, Shinji waved at the Autobot.  
  
"We're fine, we just need some rest, that's all!"  
  
"Good to hear," said Prime, relieved. He held out his right hand, gesturing for the two pilots to climb aboard. "We'll retrieve your Eva's tomorrow. Right now, Captain Katsuragi is going crazy with worry for you two!"  
  
As the to Children got up into Prime mighty hand, Shinji turned to Rei.  
  
"Ayanami?"  
  
"Yes, Pilot Ikari?"  
  
"You. . .you should stop saying 'goodbye' before you leave on a mission. It's just to sad!"  
  
Rei looked over at her companion as they were lifted up. That small smile appeared once more.  
  
"Very well. . . Ikari."  
  
As the two Pilots sat next to each other in silence, Optimus Prime smiled inwardly as he tromped his way towards the nearest retrieval route to NERV, and just hoped that tomorrow would be a brighter day for all of them.  
  
To be continued. . .  
  
*********************** ********************************* **********************  
  
Well, that chapters finally over! Sorry folks, but besides work and all the other thing of life, I got a really bad case of writer's block on this chapter. Well, how'd I do on this one? God, bad, what? Please, Read and review to let me know!  
  
Alright, now to explain some things. Ahem.  
  
I received a lot of e-mails concerning Optimus Primes size, and all I can say is. . .oops. Sorry folks, but it has been a really, really long time since I have seen any of the original cartoons. And to top it all off, just before I came up with the idea of this fic, I purchased the novel 'Transformers: Hardwired' (found at a 'Barnes and Noble' store sear you). The Author of this story (Scott Ciencin) made all of the Transformer characters in this story WAY bigger than they were in the cartoon. Read it, and you can see why I was confused. Forgive me! Giant rooms in NERV. Before anyone tells me whether or not such rooms exist or not in the Evangelion series, I took the liberty of making these rooms for this fic. Why? Because Optimus needs somewhere to go, and I couldn't come up with anything better. Megatron. I really wanted to introduce back into this story line, but I felt it wasn't time yet, so I gave him an honorable mention instead! Sorry!(Minor Spoiler!! Don't read if you want to be surprised!) As you have read, Megatron was purchased by SEELE. Well, believe you me, when Megatron comes back online, he is NOT going to be pleased being SEELE's puppet in their plans! Oh, poor SEELE, I pity you! ;D Okay, some good news and some bad news. The good news is is that I'm going to continue this fic, and it's most likely going to be way longer that five or six chapters, I just don't see how I can make this story work otherwise! Now the bad news: Chances are really good that, if you don't see this updated by the twelfth of this month, then it won't be updated till the after the first of the year. Why? Every year, my family and I go and spend the Christmas holiday with my Grandparents for a couple of weeks. (  
  
Well, that's it for this chapter. Remember read and review, and have a  
Merry Chistmas! 


	4. Chapter 4: Megatron's Resurrection

Neon Genesis Evangelion: More Than Meets the Eye  
  
Copyright: In case you haven't guessed yet, I still don't own Evangelion or Transformers. If I did, Optimus Prime wouldn't have died in 'Transformers: The Movie', and Evangelion would have had a better ending.  
  
I've noticed that these chapters keep getting longer and longer. A trend? Perhaps. . .  
  
I would have updated this fic sooner, but thanks to this crashing computer of mine, I have had to rewrite a few sections of this fic. (Please allow the author of this fic a few minutes to go and bash his head against the wall several times to rid himself of his frustration). Sorry for the inconvenience.  
  
I reposted this chapter because I noticed quite a few mistakes in the original draft. Sorry I couldn't post a new chapter yet.  
  
We now return to 'Neon Genesis Evangelion: More Than Meets the Eye'

**0000000000000000000000**

Chapter 4: Megatron's Resurrection  
  
Part 1  
  
Ka-Pop!  
  
The sound from the toaster told Shinji that his toast was done. After buttering it in his own careful way, he proceeded to eat his breakfast while Pen-Pen sat on the floor beside him, eating his own breakfast of fish and. . . beer.  
  
Looking at the bird out of the corner of his eye as Pen-Pen took a swig of the beverage, the boy couldn't help but think, 'Man, it's hard to tell who has worse habits, Misato or this bird!'  
  
Ever since Shinji had come to live with Misato, it was pretty much up to him to keep the place clean (thanks to a slightly unfair game of rock, paper, scissors). He could remember the day he first came to live with her; food wrappers on the floor, dirty dishes in and around the sink, full garbage bags, all sorts of feminine clothes hanging off of everything, and beer cans galore, 'as far as the eye could see'. Since then, he had kept everything in tip-top order, and with almost no help from Misato. Not that he minded it that much, but there were times when both Misato and Pen- Pen tried his undying patience  
  
Just then, Misato came into the room, in her usual morning way. A grumbled 'good mornin', a loud, unladylike yawn, and more grumbling. She walked over to the fridge, grabbed the cure all for all problems, a beer, and plunked down at the table across from Shinji.  
  
'3, 2, 1. . .' Shinji counted down silently as Misato chugged down the can of beer in a few short gulps.  
  
"YEEEE-HHAAWWW!!! Oh yeah, that's the way to start your morning!" shouted a now very awake and very happy Misato. Shinji often wondered how this woman could be so neat and professional at work, but act like she was still a sloppy teenager at home.  
  
Shinji gave her a funny look. "Er, what's wrong with coffee?"  
  
Lowering her beer, the Captain of NERV looked at him as if he had just grew another head.  
  
"You got a problem with tradition?! Don't you know that a traditional Japanese breakfast is steamed rice, miso soup, and a little sake?"  
  
'So where's the rice and soup?' thought Shinji as he said aloud "Your tradition maybe. And by the way, whose turn was it to cook today, hmmm?" At this point, Misato averted her gaze and gritted her teeth.  
  
Shinji let out an exasperated sigh and closed his eyes as if in deep thought.  
  
"Well, we now know why a woman your age is still single. If your not careful, you're going to be an old maid, Misato," said Shinji, a barely there smirk on his face.  
  
Misato glared at him, her right eye twitching and a crazy smile stretched across her face. "Are you saying that I'm lazy?!" she growled, daring him to continue.  
  
He nodded. "And sloppy to!"  
  
Misato turned away in a huff. "Oh, leave me alone!"  
  
And so, another day at the Katsuragi/Ikari residence began.

**0000000000000000000000000**  
  
2 hours later  
Location: Tokyo 3 school building  
  
Shinji looked out the window of his classroom, staring at the wreckage of the Fifth Angel, it's clear blue bulk cracked and crumbling from the demolition crews that were hired by NERV to dispose of it. His classmates for the biggest part ignored the dead Angel, the battle of Eva, Autobot and Angel several days gone. They all had more pressing things to worry about today, namely the Parent/Teacher conference today. The girls of the school were for the most part were just worried about the usual things that the adults discussed at these meetings, grades, behavior and the like. The boy's on the other hand were all worrying about something else entirely: whether or not Ikari's guardian would show up or not.  
  
Kensuke and Toji had spread the news far and wide about how Shinji's guardian and boss was such a babe. Because their info on Optimus had proved to be true, everybody believed them and were now anticipating the arrival of Misato Katsuragi.  
  
Shinji looked over at his friends, who were now discussing (or bragging, as it were) to their fellow classmates about the last battle. Kensuke and Toji were the only ones that stayed and watched the battle, and Kensuke had once again recorded everything that happened with the new camcorder he had just bought. He was now showing a couple of girls a sample of the battle with the small screen attachment, bragging how he braved all odds so he could share this 'piece of history' to the world. Well, at least to some of the girls at his school.  
  
Just as Shinji was about to shake his head at the absurdity of it all, the screeching of tires in the school's parking lot tore his attention away from his friends.  
  
"SHE CAME!!!" shouted Toji as he and Kensuke rushed to the window, with the male members of their class in tow behind them.  
  
Every boy in the building practically hung out the windows of the school, watching the as the gorgeous Captain of NERV got out of her car and walked into building, smiling and waving the whole time. The gathering of adolescent males all waved back and shouted out greetings to her, each and every one of them grinning like idiots, all the while wondering how somebody like Shinji could luck out and get to live with a woman like her. Meanwhile the girls all shook their heads and wondered what was so special about the older woman anyway.  
  
Shinji shook his head at his friends as they drooled over the violet haired woman and their wishing that she were their girlfriend. 'If only you knew what kind of a slob she is. . .'  
  
All Shinji could do was pray that Misato wouldn't embarrass him in front of the school.  
  
As the elderly teacher entered the room, Hikari had all the student's take their seats, and do the daily rise, bow, sit routine. As Shinji took his seat, he allowed his mind to wonder as the teacher went on again about the Second Impact and how it affected the world's economy, briefly wondering what Optimus and Rei were doing.  
  
Location: NERV, Unit 00 storage bay

**00000000000000000000000**  
  
The bed of the massive shipping truck rattled and shook violently as Optimus dropped another piece of Unit 00's yellow armor into it. For the past several hours Prime had been removing the metal plate from the Eva, often having to cut and pry it loose from the organic body. Though the shield had taken the brunt of the blast, most of the armor in the front had been melted just enough to pretty much weld most of it into a solid piece. The ruined metal was to be shipped out and recycled back into new armor for the Eva Unit.  
  
Ritsuko stood near by on a platform, watching as the Autobot did his handiwork on Rei's Eva. Thanks to him, the process of replacing the armor was going much faster than it would have if the human workers at NERV had to do it.  
  
For the biggest part, Unit 00 had only suffered surface damage to its armor, leaving the biological part of it 92% intact. In a few weeks, the prototype Eva would be as good as new.  
  
Ritsuko tapped her pen on her lips as she watched Optimus remove a piece of the melted metal from the right leg of Unit 00, thinking about the previous battle. Though the Fifth Angel's A.T. field deflected most of the Energon blasts from Optimus Prime's gun, some of them broke through and wounded it. According to her research, while a Transformer was incapable of generating an A.T. field, the strongest of their weapons could penetrate them, such as Prime's Gun and his Axe. Even now, some of the researchers at NERV were tying to find ways to integrate Energon weapon technology into the Eva weapons, including an Energon powered Prog knife.  
  
Though there were still some at NERV that still didn't entirely trust Optimus Prime, he and Ritsuko had become quick friends. Often times the found themselves talking to each other, telling one another about events in their lives, or telling each other about their friends. While Prime was attending to Unit 00, he told Dr. Akagi about his old friends: the optimistic Jazz, serious Prowl, cheerful little Bumblebee, the historian, Bluestreak, the resourceful Wheeljack and Ratchet, Ironhide and his Southern attitude, the slow witted but incredibly strong Brawn, and the others that had crashed on Earth with him. After he finished how story about the Dinobots were built, and the ramifications of their presence with the Autobots, Ritsuko told him about her college days with Misato and her boyfriend, Kaji Ryoji. She was busy telling Optimus about the aftermath of a certain party they had attended when 2nd Commander Fuyusuki walked up to them.  
  
"Well, apparently, Misato had to much to drink, so Kaji helped walk her over to his car."  
  
Prime chuckled, and nodded his head. "Sounds like she and Ratchet would have gotten along quite well. He was quite the party 'bot. What happened then?"  
  
"Kaji kept asking her if she was going to throw up, and Misato kept shaking her head and saying no. Yet no sooner does she gets into his car, she places her hands over her stomach and threw up on his seat. His brand new leather seat, no less! I can still remember the look on his face!!"  
  
Prime threw back his head and roared with laughter, his metallic voice bouncing off the walls, deafening everyone in the room. He recalled a similar story, one that involved Bumblebee and his human friend Spike. They were in the same predicament Kaji and Misato were in. Spike was helping a girlfriend of his over to Bumblebee, who was in car mode at the time. Optimus could still see the disgusted look on his little friend's face when he returned to the Autobot base, grumbling about drunk humans and tossed cookies.  
  
Ritsuko's and Prime's mirth was cut short by the sound of Fuyusuki clearing his throat.  
  
"Well, I see we are all having fun today. It makes me so glad to see that we can all make NERV such a happy, wonderful place," smiled Fuyusuki, his hands in his pockets.  
  
Ritsuko scratched the back of her head and chuckled nervously. "Sorry, Commander, but Prime and I were talking to help pass the time, and. . . well, we got a little carried away."  
  
"Hmmm, just a little? The foundations of NERV practically shook when our big metal friend here laughed his head off. I'm surprised that he didn't set off the Magi!" Fuyusuki shook his head, but the smile never left his face.  
  
Turning to Optimus Prime, Fuyusuki appraised the mighty Robot, looking Optimus up and down several times.  
  
"So, I finally get to meet Optimus Prime face to face, and you're much more alive than when I first saw you. To be honest, I'm still surprise that you function at all, considering how damaged you were when we found you. Then again, you had NERV rebuilding you with the best tools and repair teams tax dollars can buy."  
  
Optimus bent down towards the 2nd Commander. "Greetings, Commander Fuyusuki. According to the files that Dr. Akagi here gave me, you were among the first to find me. I thank you."  
  
Fuyusuki smiled and waved his hand. "There's no need to thank me, Optimus Prime. No offence, but at the time, we thought that you would be just a useful weapon against the Angels. It wasn't until years later when we figured out what you truly were. Besides, it was Commander Ikari who ordered us to bring you to NERV."  
  
For a second, both Ritsuko and Fuyusuki noticed that Prime's optics glowed slightly brighter for an instant, and they could have sworn that a wave of malice crossed his face when Fuyusuki mentioned Gendo Ikari.  
  
Optimus folded his arms across his chest and let out frustrated sigh. 'Commander Ikari. . . , has my gratitude for having me repaired. However, my gratitude stops short at that. Any man who would abandon his own son and then call him back only to use him as a tool of war disgusts me to no end. Withholding the Matrix from me even when I promised to fight the Angels infuriates me as well."  
  
Ritsuko bit her lip and looked down at the floor. Fuyusuki frowned slightly and shifted his weight. They both knew the reasons why Gendo Ikari had left his son in the care of his uncle and aunt, and why he was keeping the Matrix from Optimus, but they were under orders not to reveal them to anybody, especially Prime.  
  
Fuyusuki cleared his throat and turned to Dr. Akagi, and changed the subject.  
  
"I came over here to inform you that the meeting with the 'Jet Alone' project has been confirmed, and that you and Misato are to attend. I'm sure this comes as no surprise to you."  
  
Ritsuko nodded and turned to Optimus.  
  
"Misato and I have to go to a U.N. meeting concerning a project on new weapons developed for this war against the Angels. We're to go there and represent NERV, ask a few questions, and we will probably be back within a couple of days. In the meantime, could you keep an eye on Shinji and Rei for us when they're here for their Sync tests?"  
  
Optimus nodded. "Of course. Since the Children and I will be fighting the Angels together, it would be best for the three of us to get to know each other better."  
  
Ritsuko smiled. "Good, heaven knows that those two could use a couple more friends. Who knows, maybe if you told them a little more about yourself and your old friends, maybe they would be more open about themselves."  
  
"Very well," said Prime as he turned back to Unit 00. "In the meantime, I'll do my best to get this armor off and get it replaced as soon as I can."  
  
As Optimus and Ritsuko continued to talk, Fuyusuki turned and walked back towards his office. Right now, he had some pressing issues to take care of.

**000000000000000000000000000**  
  
sometime later Commander Ikari's office  
  
Gendo Ikari sat at his black marble desk with his gloved hands folded in front of his face, his eyes hidden behind the rose tinted lenses of his glasses. He watched as Dr. Ritsuko read over the file titled 'Jet Alone' that he had given her just two minutes prior.  
  
"So, do you understand your objective, Dr. Akagi?"  
  
The blond haired woman looked up from the file at the man before her, and did her best to suppress a shiver. In the darkness of the room, Gendo Ikari sembled a medieval gargoyle as he sat hunched over his desk. Quickly, she cleared her throat.  
  
"Yes, Sir. I know how to take care of this."  
  
"Good, now go and inform Katsuragi, she will accompany you."  
  
"Yes Sir."

**0000000000000000000000000**  
  
The next day  
Ikari/Katsuragi residence  
  
Ka-pop!  
  
Shinji removed his toast from the toaster while Pen-Pen sat beside him and ate his usual breakfast of fish and beer. As Shinji crunched and munched his toast, his eyes wandered towards the clock on the wall. In about thirty to forty-five minutes, Misato would drag her way out of her room and go through her daily ritual of morning beer drinking. Sitting back in his chair, he couldn't help but smile. He loved this time of the day, the warm rising sun at the window, no noisy friends, no sync tests, and no drunk, teasing Misato's pestering him.  
  
Yep, life was good.  
  
At least, it was good up to the point when he saw one of the most bizarre things he had seen since he came to Tokyo 3; Angels, Evas, and Autobots included.  
  
Misato, up before 7:00 a.m. instead of after 9:00 a.m.. Misato, dressed in a modest yet pleasant uniform. But most shocking of all. . .  
  
Captain Misato Katsuragi. . . was sober.  
  
Shinji gaped at her, his toast slipping from his nerveless fingers and onto the floor. Pen-Pen, who had known Misato longer, stared at her, his beady eyes bugging out of his head as his beer drenched fish slid out of his mouth and back into his bowl with a splat. Shaking his head numbly, Pen-Pen waddled over to the fridge and took out several more beers, figuring that he wasn't drunk enough and was now hallucinating strange things. Popping one open, the pet penguin chugged down the alcohol as fast as he could, casting odd looks over at Misato every now and then.  
  
Misato sighed softly. "Good Morning," she said, her arms folded across her chest.  
  
"G-good morning, M-Misato," stuttered Shinji, who was still recovering from the shock. Who was this woman!? And where was Misato, the lazy, sloppy, carefree and usually drunk Misato he knew?  
  
Putting on a pair of shoes, Misato addressed Shinji in a level tone. Her words were short and to the point.  
  
"I'm going to old Tokyo on business. I'll probably be back here late, so have something delivered for dinner," Misato said softly as she left the apartment. "Bye."  
  
Shinji blinked. "Um, okay, sure."  
  
As the door closed behind Misato, Shinji turned to his animal companion  
  
"Did. . .you see what I just saw?  
  
Pen-Pen nodded, slurping down his forth beer.  
  
Shinji shrugged. 'Huh. Women, who can figure them?' he thought as he put more bread into the toaster.

**0000000000000000000000000**  
  
Several hours later  
  
All around Misato and Ritsuko, large groups of people sat their tables, talking and laughing. Most of them were rich fat cats and military leaders from the U.N., people who had placed huge investment in the 'Jet Alone Project'. Misato and Ritsuko both sat alone at their table, sipping their drinks and waiting for the conference to begin. Eventually, the spokesman finally got up from his table and walked up to the platform before the group of people. He spent the next several minutes were spent thanking everyone for coming.  
  
"And in a few minutes, we will all go to the control room to observe the actual demonstration, but first, we'll be answering a few of your questions."  
  
Ritsuko raised her hand.  
  
The spokesman smiled. "Ah yes, the famous Dr. Ritsuko Akagi, It's a pleasure to have you here for this demonstration," he said, though the grin on his face reminded her more of a wolf's smile rather than a friendly smile. Ritsuko inwardly frowned. 'He knows something', she thought.  
  
Taking a mike from the table, she got up and cleared her throat.  
  
"The unit is equipped with an internal nuclear reactor, is this correct?"  
  
The spokesman smiled broadly. "Correct. This is our products most distinguished feature, guaranteeing 150 days of continuous operating power."  
  
"I see. But from a safety perspective, isn't it rather risky to incorporate a nuclear reactor inside a land based weapon designed for hand to hand combat?" asked Ritsuko.  
  
"We think it's more practical than a weapon that won't work for more than five minutes," he smirked. "Plus, it's more humane than a system that induces tremendous mental stress and causes mental instability in the pilot," he said with a smug look while Ritsuko grit her at the subtle insult.  
  
"Be quiet, you're both acting like children," mumbled Misato, who had already gotten quite bored.  
  
"And there's still the issue about manual control," began Ritsuko, ignoring her friend.  
  
"I would think that it is much safer than an extremely dangerous weapon that has been known to go berserk in the middle of the city," he replied holding up a folder that said 'TOP SECRET- eyes only' across the front. On the screen behind him was a still picture of Unit one, its giant mouth open wide emitting a silent howl of hate for the Angel it had fought. Gasps and murmurs of shock and fear where heard through the room. The spokesman continued.  
  
"A weapon that can not be controlled, it's insane. It's like a hysterical woman: it can not be controlled!" he said the same smug look never leaving his face.  
  
Ritsuko narrowed her eyes slightly, forcing herself not to run up to the pompous fool and tear his face apart. Instead, she spoke to him in a calm voice.  
  
"Regardless, NERV has the only weapon that's capable of defeating the Angels," she said with some pride, hoping to put him in his place.  
  
"Oh, you mean the A.T. Field, and. . .this?" he replied, a familiar shape coming up on the screen behind him: Optimus Prime. One picture was of him slicing through the Forth Angel's left appendage. A second showed him firing his gun at the Fifth Angel, and a short video showed him transforming into truck mode. But the most shocking were some black and white pictures of him when he was being repaired, the old photo's showing slightly hazy pictures of Optimus with his internal motors and circuitry exposed. Ritsuko and Misato stared in shock as people spoke in low murmurs around them.  
  
"It's only a matter of time before we can master the A.T. Field with science, and build our own transforming machine, Dr. Akagi. NERV's day in the sun will not last for long," finished the spokesman, his arms folded across his chest.  
  
As applause rang throughout the room, Ritsuko let out a shuddering sigh. "No further questions."

**0000000000000000000000000000**  
  
2 hours later  
location: locker room  
  
Misato snarled as she took out her anger and frustration out on a locker door, a huge dent already formed by the brutal attacks made by her foot.  
  
"&#% him!" Misato practically shrieked, her normally cheerful brown eyes blazing with intense fury. "Those jerks are just ticked off 'cause they got cut out of their share of the loot! Oooooh, I wish that I could tear off that smug face of his, shove it into this locker, and –and kick it again and again and again!! Aarrgg!!!" As if to emphasize her point, she proceeded to kick the locker even harder, tearing small holes in it with the heel of her shoe.  
  
Ritsuko turned from her small task of melting her copy of the 'Jet Alone' folder over a small flame and addressed her friend.  
  
"Misato! Cut that out and behave yourself! He's just a show off, someone looking for praise and adulation. He's petty, not worthy of attention."  
  
"Yeah, but how does that smug S.O.B. know about the A.T. field and Optimus!?" Misato retorted, her face a mixture of immense anger and confusion.  
  
Ritsuko sighed and shook her head.  
  
"I don't know. I can understand how he would know about Prime, it isn't like we have been very discreet with him. But for that guy to know about the A.T. field and to have those photo's . . .that's all classified information!"  
  
Misato shook her head in disgust. "Security must be dragging their butts!" she growled, placing her hands on her hips. Suddenly, a horrible thought came to her.  
  
"You. . .you don't think that they know about Energon or the Matrix, do you? Or what Optimus really is?"  
  
Ritsuko dropped the remains of the folder in the trashcan beside her a turned a knowing smile to her friend.  
  
"Very unlikely. Prime and the A.T. field were highly classified, but Energon and the Matrix are even more so for obvious reasons. As for him and his superiors knowing about Optimus and his real origins. . . I doubt it. If you remember, he said it was 'only a matter of time before they build their own transforming robot.' Thanks to those pictures, they obviously think that we built Optimus, instead of actually repairing him. Those photo's were taken just after he was found, right before NERV security was up to its present form. Plus, if they knew anything about Energon, the Matrix, or Optimus, he would have mentioned it just to rub our faces in it." Ritsuko leaned back in her chair and smirked.  
  
"And even if they did know, it wouldn't do them any good. I spent years trying to make an Energon Generator, and with no success. And besides that, the Transformation process is decades, possibly centuries ahead of our time. Even NERV would be hard pressed to make even the crudest Transformer."  
  
Misato closed her eyes and turned her head up towards the ceiling, a smile forming on her face.  
  
"Your right! Even with what they do know, the chances of them of making even a functional A.T. field anytime soon is unlikely!" Walking towards the door, Misato turned her head towards Ritsuko.  
  
"Well, shall we go and see what their nuclear rust bucket can really do?"  
  
It was Ritsuko's turn to smile.  
  
"Yes, lets go see," she said softly, the smile never leaving her face.

**0000000000000000000000000000**  
  
1 hour later  
Location:NERV  
  
Rei Ayanami walked down the empty hallways of NERV, her footsteps barely making any sound as she walked towards her destination. Her sync tests ended an hour ago, and she had just taken a shower to wash the LCL off of her body. Now dressed in her school uniform, she was on her way back to her apartment. Her mind went back briefly to the day when Shinji Ikari had come to her apartment to deliver her new NERV I.D. card. Her pail cheeks turned slightly pink as she thought of what happened. She had just come out of the shower, clad in only her towel, and standing there in the main room was Shinji, examining a pair of Commander Ikari's old glasses that were in her possession. What happened afterward . . .  
  
The thought of it made her blush more and she pushed it out of her mind. After all, it didn't concern Eva, so it didn't matter.  
  
Something that did concern Eva, though, was Optimus Prime. The giant robot was among one of NERV's and Commander Ikari's greatest kept secrets, something that even she didn't know about until recently. Her steps decreased in speed as she went down the hall, she continued to think about Prime. True, Optimus had saved Shinji and her when the Fifth Angel had attacked, but still . . .  
  
Rei recalled the short trip back to NERV in the hands of Optimus Prime, sitting side by side with Shinji. Never before in her life did she feel so . . . protected. Even Commander Ikari, the man that was the closest thing she had to a father, even he did not produce such feelings in her. And then there was Shinji . . .  
  
-'If you're happy, you should . . . smile.'-  
  
'Am I happy?' thought Rei, In all honesty, she had nothing to be sad about, but she didn't have anything that made her really happy either. Did she?  
  
Rei nodded to Maya and Shigero as she passed by them, the two bridge bunnies smiled back as they passed her on their way to their coffee break. The simple facial expression of her two coworkers caused Rei to ponder her question further.  
  
'Am I happy? I . . . am not sure. Are Maya and Shigero happy?' Rei turned back to peer at the pair behind her, just as the brown haired Maya suddenly laughed at something Shigero said.  
  
'It certainly appears that they do. They seem to enjoy each other's company. They are friends after all. . .' Rei's brow furrowed as this piece of info went through her mind.  
  
'Do I. . . have friends?'  
  
Her silent question echoed in her mind. Was Commander Ikari her friend? No, he was her parent figure and superior, but not really her friend. Dr. Akagi or Captain Misato? No, they too were her superiors. Maya, Shigero, or Matoko? They were coworkers, and they treated her fairly, but they weren't her friends either. Her classmates? No, most of the people at her school, students and teachers alike, tended to avoid her as much as possible.  
  
'No, I do not have friends,' she thought, a hint of sadness going through her.  
  
'What about Shinji and Optimus Prime?' She thought suddenly.  
  
Other than the Commander, Shinji was the only person that went out of his way to talk to her. Of course, their conversations were few, and they usually involved work, but still he talked to her, always smiling and blushing more often than not. Could he be called a friend to her?  
  
'Perhaps . . .' mused Rei. The young boy was pleasant enough to be around, and he wasn't as annoying as some of her classmates. Plus he had proven himself trustworthy.  
  
Optimus Prime . . . well, while he still confused her, and while she didn't know him that well, she felt that she could trust him. When she and Shinji were in his hand after their battle with the Fifth Angel, Rei felt safer there than she had anywhere else, including being with Commander Ikari, or inside her Eva.  
  
Rei suddenly remembered her mental note to have a talk with Optimus Prime. Now would be the best time she would ever have to do so. Taking a sudden right to an elevator, Rei redirected her course to the repair bay, intent on having her talk with the leader of the Autobots.

**000000000000000000000000000000**  
  
location: NERV repair bay  
  
Shinji wrinkled his nose in disgust as he looked at the morbid sight of a dis-armored Unit 00, the bile in his stomach threatening to force it's way out into the world in a very violent way. The Eva stood at attention in it's restraints, most of the armor on its body gone, save for the new blue colored armor that Optimus had just finished fitting on the battle machine's lower stomach. All over the rest of it's body were blood stained bandages, all crisscrossing across it making it look like a bizarre mummy from a really bad sci-fi movie. Wires and cables plugged into the chest and head in various places, giving the NERV technicians Unit 00's vital sighs and power readings. But the part that sickened Shinji the most was the face: though bandaged, it's mouth still showed, spreading across it's face in a maddening toothy grin, and it's single bloodshot eye peered out at the world in an endless, blank stare.  
  
Turning away from the monstrous sight, the young Ikari looked over at Optimus Prime, who was now assembling the rest of the chest armor, sparking flying as the Autobot welded the pieces together with a welding tool that was built in his arm. Optimus had been telling him some stories about Cybertron, before he and his companions had crashed on Earth in their search for new energy sources. Shinji never grew tired of listening the Autobot leader's tales, no matter how long they were.  
  
"So Cybertron is a planet that drifts through space? Doesn't that mean that it would eventually run into something, like a star, or another planet?"  
  
Grunting with approval as he looked at the finished welding job, Optimus turned to the young Ikari.  
  
"Well, Shinji," said Optimus, as he folded his rectangular arms across his chest, and looked up at the ceiling in thought. "The planet Cybertron has always been on a path through the cosmos that has pretty much missed all major planets and stars. Whether by chance or by choice of our forgotten creators, I do not know, that part of our Planet has always been a mystery to us. Occasionally Cybertron will pass to close to a planet and it's gravity will wreak havoc on that world; mercifully, though, most of the worlds that Cybertron passes are uninhabited gas planets. The only real threats from space are fields of asteroids, and we can use some of the weapons on Cybertron to blast a path through."  
  
Shinji let out a shuddering sigh as he thought about what he had just been told, thankful that his own planet just revolved around the sun instead of hurtling through Space.  
  
Just then, Shinji heard the sound of an elevator door opening. Turning around, he saw Rei come out of the elevator and walk silently towards him and Optimus.  
  
"Oh, hi Rei, how are you feeling?" asked Shinji shyly. Her red eyes drifted over to the young Ikari.  
  
"I am doing well, Pilot Ikari," Rei replied softly, her expression never changing. She glanced down at his hands, which had been bandaged after the last battle. Noticing the direction of her gaze, Shinji smiled sheepishly.  
  
"The doctors said that I could take them off in the next day or so, just as long as I didn't aggravate my injuries to much," said Shinji shyly, answering Rei's unasked question.  
  
Optimus smiled inwardly as he watched the two teens talk with each other. From the file that Ritsuko had given him, Shinji had spent most of his life as a loner, rarely talking to anybody, and thus having practically no friends. But as bad as Shinji was on the subject, Rei was even worse, saying only a few whispered words, and only to a select few people. It would be nice to see the two young humans get together some day, mused Optimus silently.  
  
Optimus was shaken from his thoughts when Rei turned to him and addressed him softly.  
  
"Optimus Prime."  
  
Looking down at the pale girl, who was staring back up at him with an intense stare, Optimus couldn't help but feel curious. After all, this was the first time that the blue haired girl had talked to him.  
  
"Yes, Rei Ayanami, is there something I can help you with?" asked Optimus politely.  
  
"Yes, I have a question that needs answering," said Rei softly as she stared up at the Autobot.  
  
Optimus nodded to her. "Very well, ask away."  
  
Her gaze never wavering, Rei proceeded with her question. "My question is this: Why do you fight Megatron and the Decepticons?"  
  
Shinji stared at her in shock and Optimus couldn't help but step back in surprise.  
  
"Hasn't anybody told you about my origins?" asked Prime, shock still flowing through his system.  
  
"Yes. Shinji has already told me about your history."  
  
"Then you should know why I and my fellow Autobots have fought the Decepticons."  
  
"Yes, for the control of your home world, Cybertron. But I still do not see why you fight them."  
  
Shaking his head, Optimus tried to rid himself of the confusion he was feeling.  
  
"I-, I'm afraid I do not know what you're trying to say. Explain."  
  
"You wish for your war to end, correct?" asked Rei. Optimus nodded.  
  
"And you and your people are fully capable of relocating yourselves to a different world, or build a new one else where, correct?" Again, Optimus nodded.  
  
"Then why not do that?" Rei asked softly. "Why not let the Decepticons have the Planet of Cybertron and go elsewhere. It would end the war, and both the Decepticons and the Autobots would be content."  
  
Understanding suddenly came to Optimus as he listened to the red eyed girl before him. It was a question that he had asked shortly after the war had begun, and he had been set up as leader. A question that had been quickly answered by Megatron himself.  
  
"The Decepticons. . . were not just content with having just Cybertron. Megatron has always sought not only to control Cybertron, but control over the whole universe. He and the rest of the Decepticons have made this their ultimate goal, seeking to destroy what was left of the Autobot resistance, and anyone else that would oppose them, and to make all those who where not Decepticons slaves to the Decepticon cause. So you see, we do not fight just for Cybertron, but for the whole universe."  
  
Rei's brow wrinkled in confusion. "But still, wouldn't it make more sense for you and all other worlds just to join the Decepticons without argument? Wouldn't it make more sense for all to be united under one rule without any more bloodshed?"  
  
"Perhaps," murmured Prime, as he looked at the young girl. "But you see the Decepticons seek to remove all freedom from all others, making their cause a selfish one, and although it may be easier for everyone to be under one rule, I have always believed that free will is the right of all sentient beings."  
  
Rei blinked, taken aback by the Autobots strange words.  
  
Just then, Maya's voice sounded over the NERV building's speakers.  
  
"Pilot Ikari, report in at the Unit 01 storage bay, Optimus Prime, report in at the NERV aircraft field, this is a Priority 1 emergency! I repeat, this is a Priority 1 emergency!"  
  
Shinji shot Rei a quick grin.  
  
"I-I guess I'll see you later then, Ayanami," he said as he ran off to Unit 01's storage bay. She nodded, and allowed herself a small smile, and found herself asking herself again: Are Optimus and Ikari my friends? Before she could answer her own silent question, Optimus Prime spoke to her.  
  
"I must be going now, Pilot Ayanami. I hope you found the answer to your question. . .enlightening." With that, he turned and quickly made his way towards the NERV aircraft field.  
  
As Rei watched the Giant Robot walk swiftly away, she reflected on his last words. Instead of feeling enlightened, she found herself filled with even more questions. With a small frown on her face, she turned and went on her way to her apartment, the words of Optimus Prime echoing in her mind.

**000000000000000000000000000**  
  
1 hour later  
  
"Hold on a second! You mean that after they activated their Jet Alone robot, it malfunctioned, and now it's out of control and is on it's way to Atsugi City?!" screeched Shinji, his voice cracking. Misato had given him and Optimus an update of what happened at what was supposed to be the official test run of the 'Jet Alone', and had also told them what they all had to do to stop it. Currently, Shinji sat across from Misato in his plug suit while Optimus had parked in truck mode within the cargo hold of the aircraft they were all on, his circuits hooked up to the communication system.  
  
"Yep, that's pretty much it. Oh, did I mention that it's nuclear powered and is ready to blow?" Misato watched as Shinji turned completely pale, and pursed her lips together when she heard Optimus let out a soft groan of disgust and mumble, "They were going to use a nuclear powered machine to fight the Angels? Don't they know how much damage an Angel can inflict? Foolish humans. . ."  
  
Misato sighed and silently agreed with Prime. 'Indeed, foolish humans. But then, aren't we all?'  
  
"Anyway, I'm going to go into Jet Alone and Shut it down manually, and there's a danger that it might begin to meltdown in five minutes. Therefore, we can not afford to have it get to a populated area. Once we see it, Shigero will get this aircraft down closer to the ground to lessen our impact when Optimus hits the ground. Optimus?"  
  
"Yes, Captain Katsuragi?"  
  
"When we hit the ground, I need you to carry Unit 01 and drive up alongside the target. Shinji, once Optimus has done this, I need you to jump off and grab Jet Alone, and prevent it from advancing any further. As soon as you do so, place me onto it, and you and Optimus must keep it from moving, got that, you two?"  
  
"You're going to go on that thing?! And break into it?!" Shinji exclaimed, shocked beyond words.  
  
"That's right!" smiled Misato.  
  
Shinji shook his head. "But that's just crazy!"  
  
"I know, but there is no other way," Misato said softly.  
  
"Captain Katsuragi, it's to dangerous. The hazard level is off the charts!!!" said Optimus, Shinji nodding in agreement at his statement.  
  
"Don't worry, Unit 01's armor will protect you from the blast, Shinji, and the Magi calculated that your Cybertronian armor increased in density from your trip into this dimension, and is now more that capable to withstand a nuclear blast."  
  
"That not what he meant, he meant you, Misato!!" Shinji shouted.  
  
"Well, I've got to give it my best shot, my conscience won't let me do otherwise." Misato said, smiling gently, while Shinji just glared at her with a hard look in his eyes and Optimus mumbled, "This woman is crazy," a hint of admiration in his voice.  
  
"We have the target within sight!" Shigero shouted. Below the 'Jet Alone' sped across the desert floor, moving at insane speeds towards it destination of destruction. Mostly white with red shoulders, it was an ugly machine with segmented arms and legs; above it's neckless head and torso, six long rods stuck out resembling horns or spines. It's long metal legs kicked up clouds of sand as it made it's way across the desert below.  
  
"Alright then, everybody knows what to do then, so lets do this," said Misato, wishing all the while that she was as confident as she sounded.  
  
She and Shinji quickly made their way down to Unit 01, which was crouched on a truck mode Optimus Prime. After she made sure that Shinji was safely inside the Eva's Entry Plug, Misato climbed down onto Unit 01's left hand. Pressing a button on the glove covering her right hand, Misato activated the magnetic holds in the hands and feet of her suit, securing her grip on the metal surface of the Eva's purple hand. Taking a deep breath, she pressed a button on the side of her helmet, speaking directly to Shigero.  
  
"Alright, Shigero, open the hatch!"  
  
The hatch door below Optimus and the Eva unit opened suddenly, sending the small group of machines and humans hurtling down toward the desert below.

**0000000000000000000000000000**  
  
Optimus hit the ground with an ear shattering bang, his massive rubber tires kicking up rocks and giant plumes of dust, his motor roaring as he sped after the Robotic time-bomb. Unit 01 crouched on his truck bed, it's right hand gripping Optimus Prime's smokestack while the left gently cradled Misato.  
  
Misato once again found herself grateful that Optimus was present. Had it been just been Unit 01, catching up to the nuclear robot would have been an extremely bumpy and somewhat slower ride, but Optimus Prime's truck form withstood the desert terrain far better than any Earth made vehicle would have.  
  
Closing her eyes behind the glass visor of her helmet, Misato couldn't help but smile broadly as she enjoyed the ride. Her reputation for being a reckless driver was well known throughout Tokyo 3 (mostly to her friends and members of the police force), but never before had she obtained such speed before. A small adrenaline rush went through her system as Prime continued to pick up speed, and she found herself almost wishing that it would take a little longer to get to their target.  
  
Misato opened her eyes, and saw that they had almost caught up with the speeding robot. As Optimus pulled up along side of it, Misato pressed the button on her helmet, she cleared her throat as she addressed her companions.  
  
"Alright, you guys, are you two ready for this?" Misato shouted into her intercom, somehow hiding the fear that was coursing through her. After all, in a few minutes she would inside the heart of a walking nuclear bomb.  
  
"Ready, Captain Katsuragi!" rumbled Optimus.  
  
"R-ready!" said Shinji, nervousness heavy in his voice.  
  
The Captain of NERV took a deep breath.  
  
"GO!!"  
  
Unit 01sprang off of Prime's truck bed, it's right hand reaching out for the malfunctioning machine. Upon grabbing a hold of a ridge of metal along the nuclear powered robot's shoulder, Shinji willed the purple Eva to dig it's heels down into the ground, stopping it. The robot's arms continued to sway back and forth in a bizarre mechanical way despite the fact that it had stopped moving. Meanwhile, Optimus had swerved to the right just as Unit 01 had leapt off of him, positioning himself in front of the runaway robot. Initiating his transformation process, Prime's truck form unfolding back into his robot mode.  
  
Slamming his massive blue hands into the 'Jet Alone' robot's chest, Optimus dug the heels of his metallic feet into the desert soil, leaving massive trenches in their wake. His blue optics glowed brightly as he and Unit 01 kept the machine from moving, and he found himself somewhat disgusted with the offending robot's ugly design. Granted, the Eva series were not much to look at, but they were of better design than the nuclear robot before him. Clearly the Jet Alone's creators idea for design left much to be desired.  
  
As the two titans of NERV kept the unstable machine from moving, Misato climbed out of Unit 01's hand and up a built in access ladder on the robots back. Quickly the Captain of NERV made her way towards the entry hatch. As she made her way up, the robot lurched forward suddenly despite the grip of Optimus and the Eva, causing Misato to lose her grip.  
  
Shinji let out a shriek of terror as he watched his guardian tumble down the side of the robot. Just as he was about to will Unit 01 to catch the falling woman, Misato somehow managed to grab a hold of one of the rungs on the ladder. Once she reestablished her grip, she turned to Unit 01 and waved to show that she was all right. Shinji let out a sigh of relief, and smiled despite himself, the experience leaving him rather shaken.  
  
Regaining a firm grip on the metal rungs before her, Misato took a deep breath, and made her way towards the main opening, and towards her own possible doom.

**000000000000000000000000000**  
  
"Man this place is HOT!!" Misato said loudly to herself as she made her way through the room in it's red tinted light. Despite the fact that the radiation suit she was wearing was insulted to withstand the immense heat, Misato found herself sweating profusely. She had just made her way down a ladder into the Jet Alone's innards, and was currently making her way towards the entry to the robot's control center.  
  
"Bingo," she whispered as she saw the computer monitor in the room. Quickly making her way to it, she swiped a security card through, causing the computer to unlock and allow her access into it's mainframe. Looking down at the keyboard in front of her, Misato quickly typed in the word 'Hope', the command that would shut down the Jet Alone. She almost didn't get the password, the people that were in charge of the 'Jet Alone Project' had said that the password was highly classified, and that they needed to get a written approval before they could give it to her. In the end, though, they saw that they didn't have the time, and thus gave it to her, figuring that stopping the Jet Alone and saving the City of Atsugi was worth more than their jobs. 'Thanks again' thought Misato as she pressed 'Enter' on the keyboard.  
  
However, after she had done so, the monitor suddenly turned red, and the word 'ERROR' showed up across the screen, causing Misato's heart to skip a beat.  
  
"What the %#/$?"Misato gasped, typing 'Hope' into the computer again furiously. Again 'ERROR' flashed across the screen. The red tinted light flashed on and off in the room, almost in beat with the young woman's heart. Again she typed 'Hope', and as she watched 'ERROR' come up on the screen yet again, she felt her own hope melt away.

**00000000000000000000000000000**  
  
Meanwhile, Optimus Prime and Shinji Ikari were dealing with their own problems; keeping the 'Jet Alone' immobile and as far away from Atsugi City as possible. Optimus was pushing on the front of 'Jet Alone', the servomotors and hydraulics in his arms were quite literally screaming out in protest from the pressure caused by the offending machine. Unit 01 had it's purple hands griping the pipes sticking out of the top of Jet Alone's back, it's pilot growling softly as he willed the Eva to hold on.  
  
Suddenly, a large blast of pressurized steam made it's way out of an exhaust opening in the Jet Alone's broad chest, causing both Prime and Shinji to jump back in surprise. Scanning the vaporized material with his cybernetic optics, Optimus immediately realized that the steam coming out wasn't made of water, but a chemical coolant. If it did not remain inside the Jet Alone, the nuclear robot would overheat and explode, killing Captain Katsuragi in the process. Optimus Prime quickly slammed a blue hand over the ejecting steam, forcing it to remain inside the robot. But seconds later two more jets of steam made an appearance, one just above the Jet Alones right arm and another coming out of it's back. Unit 01and Prime scrambled to cover the steam holes up with their hands, but soon over two dozen exhaust holes where releasing pressure, overwhelming the two machines.  
  
As he and Optimus continued in their futile efforts, Shinji found himself crying, his tears dissolving in the LCL around him. Despite Misato's bad habits and embarrassing antics, Shinji had grown to like the violet haired Captain of NERV, the older woman had become like an older sister to him over the past few months. With his eyes closed, Shinji prayed to God that the Jet Alone would shut down, and spare Misato's life. But as he did so, more and more steam escaped the overheating Jet Alone , and Shinji knew that the end was near.

**000000000000000000000000000000000**  
  
Snarling in disgust at her own misfortune, Misato punched the computer screen, doing nothing more than hurting her own hand.  
  
'The programming must have been altered, there's no other explanation,' she thought as she thought over what else she might be able to do.  
  
In less than thirty seconds, Jet Alone would go critical, and would explode. Although the explosion itself wouldn't harm the City of Atsugi, the radiation left over by it would poison hundreds of thousands before they could escape. Jumping to her feet, Misato turned and did the one thing she could do: try pushing the control rods back into the wall. If she could succeed in doing that, it would stop the explosion.  
  
Quickly, she made her way to the closest of the control rods. There were over a dozen stainless steel rods sticking out of the wall, each one with a diameter of about 12 inches and a length of six feet. Placing her hands over the end of one, Misato started to push, only to be surprised on how difficult it was to move it. Undaunted she continued to push, inching it back into the wall as second after precious second slipped away. She knew that she wouldn't make it, she knew that 'Jet Alone' would explode long before she could even get the first rod in, and she knew that she would be vaporized in a few seconds, but she would be danged if she would give up now.  
  
"C'mon, hold together. . . you miserable. . . piece . . . of SLAG!" snarled Optimus as the Jet Alone started to shake uncontrollably. Prime knew that in a few short seconds, the 'Jet Alone' would explode, despite Misato's valiant efforts. All he and Shinji could do now was brace themselves for the explosion. He turned his attention to Unit 01, and told Shinji the words that he had hoped he wouldn't have to tell him.  
  
"Pilot Ikari, prepare yourself, Jet Alone is about to explode."  
  
In his Entry Plug, Shinji's head jerked up, the blood draining from his face.  
  
"But Misato's still in there!!" Shinji screamed, terror in his voice. Quickly he turned on his communicator to Misato, hoping against hope that there was still time.  
  
"Misato, get out of there!! It's about to explode!! Misato, can you hear me?!" When he received no answer, Shinji started to panic, tears pouring out of his eyes. 'Please don't die, just don't die!!'  
  
As Shinji continued to try to communicate with Misato, Optimus activated metal plated similar to eyelids to cover his blue optics, partially to protect them from the eminent blast, but also as a gesture of remorse for Misato.  
  
'She would have made a worthy Autobot,' he thought in admiration as the last few seconds from meltdown ticked away.  
  
Just as the 'Jet Alone' was on the verge of shaking apart, the jets of steam suddenly stopped, and the machine slumped forward, and went still. Nothing more. No explosion, no radiation, no fallout. Nothing.  
  
Uncovering his optic sensors, Optimus removed his hands from the front of the robot, confusion flooding his circuitry.  
  
Shinji was no less confused. However, he quickly over came it and turned his attention to something more important.  
  
"Misato! Misato, Are you alright? Misato, please answer me!!" Shinji screamed hoarsely as he baged on the communicator with his fists.  
  
"I- I'm alright," came the tired reply. Inside the Jet Alone, Misato sat on the floor, her back propped up against the metal wall.  
  
"I'm fine, just a little tired, that's all."  
  
"You're alive?! You're alive!! Oh, thank God! It's a miracle! Thank goodness!" Shinji exclaimed, sounding as if he would burst into tears at any moment.  
  
"Congratulations, Captain Katsuragi. You stopped the explosion," rumbled Optimus Prime. "It's good to know that you are alive and well."  
  
"Thanks," murmured Misato. 'But I didn't stop this thing, it stopped on it's own. I was still pushing the first control rod in when it all stopped.' Just as she was about to push the control rod completely in, the alarm that had been ringing the whole time went off, and all of the control rods suddenly slid back into the wall, causing the surprised Misato to lose her grip and land face first on the floor. But she knew that what had happened was no miracle. Someone had made this happen.  
  
'But who?' She thought, the answer alluding her.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000**  
  
1 day later  
location: Gendo Ikari's office  
  
In the darkness of his office, Gendo Ikari listened as a darkened figure before related all of the events that had happened the day prior with the 'Jet alone' project.  
  
". . .and other that Misato's interference, everything went according to plan.  
  
Keeping his hands folded in front of his face, Commander Ikari smirked darkly.  
  
"Good work, Dr. Akagi."

**000000000000000000000000000000**  
  
At the same time Location: Katsuragi/Ikari household  
  
Ka-Pop!  
  
The sound from the toaster told Shinji that his toast was done. After buttering it in his own careful way, he proceeded to eat his breakfast while Pen-Pen sat on the floor beside him, eating his own breakfast of fish and beer  
  
Minutes later, Misato emerged from her room, once again in her usual morning clothes, and her violet hair sticking in all directions. The sleepy woman grumbled a 'good mornin' as she made her way to the fridge. Taking out a can of beer, she plopped herself down at the table. She wasted no time in opening the can and chugging down the contents.  
  
"YEEEE-HHAAWWW!!! Oh yeah, that's the way to start your morning!" whooped Misato, making it clear what it was that had made her day.  
  
Across from her, Shinji closed his eyes and sighed, but he couldn't help but smile.  
  
'Be it ever so humble, there's no place like home,' he though as he sipped his tea and watch as Misato started to hold a one-sided conversation with Pen-Pen. 'And even with these two, it's good to be home.'

**0000000000000000000000000000**  
  
Part 2 Location: NERV  
  
"After that, two battle ships fired at it point blank. . .;it was over," stated Ritsuko as she took a sip of her coffee, turning her attention to the small audience that had watched the footage of Unit 02's battle with the water based sixth Angel, the final bit of footage showing Unit 02 gutting the shark-like Angel with a Prog knife as it tried to jump over the battle ship Unit 02 was on. Misato, Shinji and Rei all sat in their respective chairs watching the footage of Unit 02's battle. Beside the two pilots, a large plasma monitor was set up; a small camera sat on top of it, its lens focused on the battle footage. Optimus Prime was on the plasma monitor, the camera serving as his eyes as he and the others watched the fall of yet another Angel and the rise of the blood red Eva Unit.  
  
Ritsuko turned to her companions, human and otherwise. Their expressions of what they had witnessed were varied. Misato sat cross-legged in her chair, twirling a pen in her hair, smiling as she nodded slowly while she watched the screen. Shinji stared with wide eyes and his mouth hanging slightly open. Rei was expressionless, her red eyes never leaving the screen. Optimus rubbed his chin thoughtfully, clearly impressed with the new pilot's performance.  
  
Ritsuko continued.  
  
"While it's true she had the help of the Pacific Fleet, she managed to defeat the Anget within thirty six seconds, before the internal batteries could run out." She sat back in her chair and took anther drink of coffee before she continued.  
  
"Her name is Asuka Langley Soryu, a German girl who has been in training for most of her life. Evasive maneuvers, decision making, piloting skills. . . whatever you look at she's. . . for lack of a better word, perfect," she stated softly, a small smile on her lips.  
  
"Yes, we can see what you mean. If even half of what you say about her is true, then she will be a very valuable asset," said Optimus with approval as he watched through the monitor.  
  
Misato quickly raised a point, a hint of concern in her voice.  
  
"Why was an Angel there? There's nothing out there but water and sunken ruins," she asked turning to Ritsuko, who shrugged.  
  
"For all we know, it was after Unit 02. After all, it was being transported by the fleet. Perhaps it sensed the Eva and felt the need to attack."  
  
"And where's Unit 02 now?"  
  
"Cage No. 5, in cold storage. Asuka has checked into a hotel."  
  
Behind the two women, Shinji stared at the battle footage in awe while Rei sat beside quietly, her expression never changing.  
  
"How. . . how does she move the Eva like that, I mean. . . wow!" he said softly to himself. While he was responsible for eliminating the last three Angels (well, he counted it as two because he had been unconscious during his first fight), compared to this new pilots abilities, it showed just how much of a novice he really was. 'Guess we now know who'll be killing the Angels now,' he thought, not that he minded.  
  
"So, what's Miss Soryu like?" asked Shinji politely, a smile on his face.  
  
Misato turned a predatory smirk towards her young ward, causing him to gulp and step back.  
  
"Why, Shinji? Interested?" she asked teasingly, her smile widening as he blushed.  
  
"Please, quit teasing him Captain Katsuragi," said Optimus, trying to save the poor boy from his plight. He sighed softly to himself. Although Misato never meant any harm, there were times he felt the need to step in help the young Ikari out.  
  
Misato turned and wrinkled her nose at him.  
  
"Ah, your no fun."  
  
"Anyway," continued Ritsuko, getting woman's and Autobot's attention, "besides training to pilot Eva, she has already graduated college at age fourteen, making her a pretty bright kid." The blond woman took some amusement in watching Shinji's jaw hit the floor.  
  
"She 's already through with college!?!" squeaked Shinji. Was there anything this new pilot couldn't do?  
  
Meanwhile, Misato was looking over at the two young pilots before her as she considered everything she had seen, heard and read about the new pilot.  
  
"Hmmm, you know, she might be the most one of the bunch," she said teasingly, earning a glare from Shinji and a quirked eyebrow from Rei. "Well, back to the original subject, we'll be introducing you to her tomorrow after we go through the official procedures. Something to look forward to." She winked at Shinji who blushed slightly.  
  
"So come HQ after school lets out tomorrow, okay?"  
  
"Okay," said Shinji as he grabbed his book bag and turned to leave.  
  
"Yes, Ma'am," said Rei, following Shinji to the elevator.  
  
As the two women proceeded to talk to each other about the new pilot and where she would be housed, Optimus chuckled softly to himself.  
  
'So, a new pilot, and a female at that. This could prove to be interesting,' he thought as he turned his attention back to Misato and Ritsuko, who were now asking for his opinion on this latest development.

**000000000000000000000000000000**  
  
the next day location: streets of Tokyo 3  
  
Shinji, Toji, and Kensuke walked down the street in the general direction of NERV headquarters, looking at the sights and stopping here and there to buy an occasional drink or snack. Although Shinji preferred to stick to a schedule, today he had allowed his two friends to talk him into taking his time. He probably would have enjoyed himself, if the other two boys hadn't kept ragging on him to no end about two particular subjects: Toji about girls, Rei and Misato in particular, and Kensuke about the war machines of NERV, mostly about Optimus and the Eva's.  
  
Taking a break from Kensuke's rambling questions, Shinji reluctantly turned his attention to Toji. The older boy was still shaking his head, wondering aloud how a guy like Shinji would not only get the divine luck of living with a beauty like Misato, but also get the attention of the school's ice queen, Rei Ayanami.  
  
The whole subject had started when Toji and Kensuke noticed Rei talking to Shinji in the classroom and later the hallway. It wasn't much, just a soft hello when Shinji greeted her, and telling him that she would see him later at NERV. If it had been anyone else, the boys wouldn't have paid much attention to it, but it was the fact that it was Rei who had –willingly- talked to Shinji. This was the girl that barely talked to anyone, classmate, teacher or otherwise.  
  
It was bad enough that Shinji had the privilege to live with the Captain of NERV, but get the attention of the blue haired Rei. . . unbelievable. Needless to say, both Toji and Kensuke were jealous.  
  
"At this rate every girl in the schools goin' to want to be your girlfriend," grumbled Toji, his hands behind his head as he walked down the sidewalk. "I mean, if you can get Rei attention, then everything's up for grabs."  
  
"Ah, come on, we just talked a little," replied Shinji his cheeks burning with embarrassment.  
  
"That's just it," said Kensuke, lowering his camcorder. "This is Rei we're talking about. Miss Ice Queen of the century, the girl who talks to nobody. If you can get her to talk to you, then you can get almost anybody."  
  
"Somethin' happened between you two, didn't there?" said Toji.  
  
"Like what?" inquired Shinji, confused.  
  
"Dang it, Ikari gets all the good parts," moaned Kensuke, visions of all the school's prettiest girls going for Shinji racing through his mind. "Can't you just be satisfied with a beauty like Misato?"  
  
Shinji was about to retort about how living with Misato wasn't what it seemed to be, when Kensuke spoke up.  
  
"Hey guys, look!"  
  
Shinji and Toji followed Kensuke stare, and were greeted with a very pleasant sight. Inside an Arcade building, standing in front of a UFO Catcher machine was a foreign girl. Dressed in a yellow sundress, her thick red hair flowed down to her lower back. Even with just her profile towards them, the boys could tell that she extremely beautiful.  
  
"Whoa, wadda babe!" said Toji, a stupid grin on his face.  
  
"Totally my type!" said Kensuke, hearts in his eyes.  
  
"Oh, yeah! She looks like a movie star!" Shinji exclaimed enthusiastically. His two friends turned and glared at him.  
  
"Hey, your not allowed to look!" they both growled, pushing him away.  
  
"Why not?" he said, confused.  
  
Instead of answering, they turned their attention back to the red head, who was currently trying to get a toy out of the machine. Just as she was about to win her prize, the robotic hand let go of the toy. The girl's reaction was not a pleasant one.  
  
She let out a small scream of protest, stomped her foot, and gave the machine a roundhouse kick, cracking the thick glass cover, snarling a curse as she did it.  
  
The starry eyed looks vanished from the three boys faces immediately.  
  
'To bad about her attitude," mumbled Toji, making it just loud enough for her to hear.  
  
She turned her attention to them and narrowed her blue eyes. She quickly made her way towards them, her approach causing the boys to step back. She stopped several feet away from them, and folded her arms across her chest, and glared at them.  
  
"What are you geeks looking at?" she said haughtily, causing Toji to bristle.  
  
"Nothin'," he said, glaring back at the girl.  
  
"Oh really?, I doubt that, monkey boy!"  
  
Toji blinked. "Monkey boy?"  
  
"That's right, monkey boy! Anyway, I'm out of tokens, so that'll be 100 yen from each of you."  
  
"100 yen?! What for?"  
  
"Duh, for looking at me, you little perverts! At 100 yen, I'd say that it's quite the deal. Don't tell me you don't have any money on you? Of course, if you are broke, then that would explain the way you dress."  
  
It was all Shinji and Kensuke could do to hold their friend back. At this point, Toji didn't care whether she was a girl or not, this girl had a real attitude problem! When he managed to break away from his friends, he stomped up to her, causing her to step back. Not in fear, mind you, but in disgust.  
  
"EEWW!! Don't touch me monkey boy!" she growled as she backed away from him. In doing so, she accidentally bumped into a big, tattooed street punk, who had been busy playing an arcade game. Bumping into him had caused him to loose the game, making him extremely angry.  
  
"Oops, sorry," she said. The goon whirled around and glared at the young girl with a pair of bloodshot eyes.  
  
"Sorry?! I just got to the last level! Ya think 'sorry s' gonna cut it, girly? Well in a few minutes, your gonna be sorry alright!" he said as he reached out to grab her.  
  
Her reply to his statement was a swiping kick to the jaw, causing the man to sprawl out on the floor, dazed. Shinji, Kensuke and Toji stared at the girl in shock, each glad that she hadn't done the same to them.  
  
The street punk pushed himself off the ground, and wiped some blood away from the corner of his mouth. He snarled a curse at her, pushed himself off the ground, and called some of his friends over. Three other punks surrounded the girl, each one of them grinning and leering at her.  
  
Just as the three boys where about to come to her aid, she attacked, forcing all four of the men to get on the defensive. Within minutes, they where all on the ground, writhing in pain. It didn't take an expert to know that this girl knew a thing or two about martial arts.  
  
Outside, the sound off police sirens approached, getting louder with each passing second. The owner had called the police when the fight broke out.  
  
The red head looked up, swore under her breath, and raced passed the teenage boys.  
  
"See ya! Gotta run!" she said as she dashed out the door, leaving Shinji, Toji, and Kensuke in stunned silence behind her.  
  
Suddenly realizing that if they stayed that they would be arrested, the three friends quickly dashed out of the Arcade, all of the silently thanking and cursing the girl that had both gotten them in and out of the whole situation unscathed

**000000000000000000000000000**  
  
Walking down the NERV hallway, Shinji sighed as he took his I.D. card out of his shirt pocket. He was thinking about his confrontation with the red haired girl. After they had gotten away, Toji and Kensuke went to their homes while Shinji made his way to NERV. It was bad enough that she had treated them badly for doing nothing, but to leave them at the scene of a crime? Shinji couldn't help but scowl at that.  
  
'Oh well,' he thought. 'I won't have to worry about seeing her again.'  
  
However, as he was about to turn a corner, he heard a familiar voice that made him stop in his tracks.  
  
"What's wrong with this stupid machine!"  
  
'Oh no, please, don't let it be. . .' Shinji prayed silently as he looked around the corner, and saw familiar red hair and yellow sundress.  
  
'It can't be!' he thought in disbelief as his book bag fell from his shoulder and hit the floor with a thud.  
  
She turned around, and speared him with those angry blue eyes.  
  
"Well, well, what on Earth are you doing here?" she asked sharply, striding towards him. Just as he was about to answer her, she spotted the I.D. card in his hand. Grabbing his wrist, she brought the card up to her face and peered at it, her eyes widening in complete shock as she read it.  
  
"WHAT?! Third Child? YOU?!" she screeched, causing said Child to step back and cover his ears.  
  
Just then, the entry door opened up, revealing Misato. Looking at the two Children with a little surprise, she couldn't help but grin.  
  
"Well Shinji, I see you've met Asuka," she said as Shinji looked at her with a stunned look.  
  
This girl. . .  
  
Asuka. . .  
  
The Second Child. . .  
  
Oh great.

**00000000000000000000000000000**  
  
Gendo's office  
  
"My, goodness! That was an eventful voyage! Never thought we'd run into an Angel out there!," exclaimed a cheerful unshaven man as he placed an armored suitcase on the desk before him. The owner of the desk glanced down at the case, and then looked back up at his visitor.  
  
"I trust that it is safe?"  
  
"Yup. Angel never even got close to the ship we were on. Although. . . could this be what the Angel was looking for? I wonder."  
  
Ignoring him, Gendo Ikari pressed a series off number on the top of the case. Once completed, the case opened and revealed it's contents: a small glass container, which contained what looked like a human embryo. The unshaven man peered at it.  
  
"This is it, huh? The Key to the Instrumentality Project. . .?"  
  
Commander Ikari smiled darkly.  
  
"That's right, Mr. Ryoji. This is the First Angel. . .Adam."

**00000000000000000000000000**  
  
Misato finished introducing Asuka to rest of the members of NERV, and had taken all three Children to the NERV cafeteria. Asuka kept sending Shinji the evil eye while Rei remained silent as always. Shinji was busy cursing fate while he and his companions selected their lunches.  
  
Setting her food down on the table Misato sat down and looked over at Asuka.  
  
"By the way, nice fight with the Angel. We all saw it on tape," she said as she opened her afternoon beer. Taking a sip of her drink, Misato continued.  
  
"I heard rumors of the amazing Second Child, but after seeing that, it would seem that your heads and shoulders above our little newbie, Shinji"  
  
Asuka puffed up with pride and giggled.  
  
"Oh, I can't be that good," she said with that sugary sweet smile. "I mean, I've got so much to learn!"  
  
Shinji rolled his eyes. It seemed that Asuka had a double personality. The one side she showed to Shinji and his friends was that of an arrogant girl who was loud and violent. The other side was that of a sweet, innocent girl, the side she showed to those that she wanted to impress. After seeing the former side of this strange girl, Shinji couldn't help but feel a little. . . creeped out.  
  
"Whats with all the gloom and doom, Shinji? I thought that you would be pleased to have a new colleague," said Misato when she noticed Shinji's darkened mode on his face. Before he could answer, a pair of muscular arms wrapped themselves gently around Misato's neck in a soft hug.  
  
"Aack! Wh- what the, Who's there! Cut it out!" shouted Misato as she struggled to remove the offending arms from her.  
  
Asuka suddenly brightened and jumped from her seat, a huge smile on her face.  
  
"Kaji!!" she squealed as she raced to the side of the older man.  
  
Shocked, Misato finally peeled the arms away, and looked up into the face of their owner, who smiled down at her. A look of shock, surprise, and anger spread across her face as she jumped away from him, landing ungracefully on the table.  
  
"What the heck are YOU doing here?!"  
  
"That's a nice way to say hello, when we haven't seen each other in forever," replied Kaji as he picked up Misato's overturned chair. "As for you question, I accompanied Asuka on a business trip from Germany."  
  
"Well, good for you! If your done with business, can't you be on your way?" growled the Captain of NERV.  
  
"'fraid not. No plans on leaving for the time being," said Kaji brightly as Asuka latched onto his arm. Ignoring Misato's scowl, the older man turned to Shinji.  
  
"Are you Shinji Ikari?"  
  
"Uh, yeah," said Shinji softly. ""How'd you know who I was?"  
  
"You're famous! At least in our biz. The Third Child who piloted Eva with no prior training, battled and defeated three Angels. Plus," he said pausing long enough to light up a cigarette, "there the fact that you've fought along side a giant robot in the two latter battles. I'm surprised the whole world isn't talking about it yet!"  
  
Misato blinked in surprise.  
  
"You know about it? How?"  
  
Before Misato could answer, Asuka let out a snort and tossed her hair.  
  
"C'mon, every branch of NERV in the world is talking about it! The new robot that has helped in destroying the last two Angels is common knowledge! However, I kind of doubt all the rumors are true. . ."  
  
"What rumors?" asked Shinji, frowning slightly.  
  
"Oh, you know, that it can walk, talk, and think on it's own, is equipped with a Lighsaber, and can turn into other machines at will. I don't doubt that NERV has made a powerful robot other than Eva, but something more powerful than Eva? Ha! Don't make me laugh! It might be good, but it's no match for my Eva, Unit 02, the first true Evangelion!" exclaimed Asuka with pride.  
  
Before either Misato or Shinji could react, Rei spoke up.  
  
"Do you wish to see Optimus Prime for yourself?"  
  
Blinking in surprise, Asuka turned to the pale girl who had remained silent up until this point.  
  
"Oh, so you can talk, huh? Yeah, sure, why not? It'll just prove that I'm right."  
  
"No. It will prove that you are wrong," Rei replied softly, causing Asuka to fume.  
  
Misato cleared her throat, getting everyone's attention.  
  
"Thank you for bringing that up, Ayanami. Since he will be accompanying you in battle, it's best if you get to know him now, Asuka. Believe it or not, most of the rumors that you've probably heard are true."  
  
Asuka rolled her eyes.  
  
"Yeah, sure, whatever you say."

**000000000000000000000000000**  
  
20 minutes later  
location: Unit 00 storage bay.  
  
The small group walked silently in the lowest level of Unit 00's storage, the lights in the room somewhat dim. Asuka peered back and forth, throwing an occasional glare at Misato every time Kaji tried to flirt with the violet haired woman, who gave him the cold shoulder for his efforts. Shinji and Rei walked behind them, both as quiet as shadows.  
  
Letting out a soft huff of disgust, Asuka broke off from the group and leaned up against a giant metal crate. Folding her arms across her chest, she glanced at the other two pilots.  
  
"Well? Where is it? I didn't come with you guys just for your boring company, so tell me: Where. Is This. Optimus. Prime?"  
  
Just then the lights turned on, momentarily blinding the small group. Looking up, Asuka saw Optimus Prime towering above her, with a pair of Energon cables sticking out of his lower chest, feeding fresh Energon into his system.  
  
The metal titan looked down at his feet, directly at Asuka. Unplugging his Energon cables, he saluted the newest pilot of NERV.  
  
"Greetings, Pilot Soryu. Welcome to NERV!" he said, his voice booming of the walls.  
  
For several moments, Asuka just stared at him, her calm expression never changing. Slowly her pupils dilated, her face went pale, and her entire body went stiff. Then, a terrified shriek exploded out of her throat, and caused even Prime to cover his sound sensors with his hands.  
  
Kaji soon noticed that he couldn't breathe. At first, he thought it was because the sight before him was so amazing, that it simply knocked the breath out of him. He then realized that Asuka had an iron grip around his chest, effectively stopping his lungs from receiving life-giving air.  
  
"A, Asuka! C, can't. . . breathe!" he wheezed, trying to pry the young girl's arms off of him. Behind him, he heard Misato chuckle and Shinji trying to stifle a laugh. Rei remained silent.  
  
"Pilot Soryu, I mean you no harm," Optimus said gently as he leaned down to have a better look at her.  
  
"Um, Asuka?" Shinji gently shook the girls shoulder, tying to get her attention.  
  
"I-I-it, h-he's real!" she squeaked, tightening her grip, much to Kaji's dismay. "He's really real!!"  
  
"Yeah, he real," said Shinji softly. He knew exactly how this girl felt. He remembered what it was like to figure out that what he had originally thought was just a machine, turned out to be so much more, a living being. Clearing his throat, he addressed her in a firm voice.  
  
"Asuka, if you let go of Kaji, I'm sure Optimus will explain himself to you, all right?" he said as he looked up at the Autobot, who nodded to the girl.  
  
Slowly, Asuka released her grip on the poor man, who staggered back, gasping and wheezing. She closed her eyes, took a long, shuddering breath, and released it slowly.  
  
"Alright. . .Prime. Start talking. I may be new here, but I'm smart enough to know that NERV didn't make you, even they aren't that that technologically advanced yet, so what are you and where do you come from," she said bluntly, staring the Autobot directly in the optics.  
  
Optimus Prime couldn't help but chuckle. The girl had some spunk, he would give her that.  
  
"I apologize for startling you like that. It has been a few days since my last recharge, so while I had myself plugged in, and I turned out the lights and shut myself down," he said, sounding embarrassed.  
  
"Now I will answer your questions: What I am and where I come from. It is getting late, and I have already told the others the long version of this story, so I will tell you only the basics. If you want to hear the full tale, I can tell it to you later or have one of the others tell it to you," he said, looking over at Shinji, Rei, and Misato. "If you three want to leave, go ahead."  
  
"No, that's okay, I kind of want to hear it again," Shinji said, Misato nodding her head in agreement beside him. With a nod, Optimus turned his attention to Asuka, and started retelling his story.  
  
Kaji, who had finally gotten his wind back, stayed for only a few minutes. Then he turned to leave, only to be stopped by Misato.  
  
"Don't you want to listen?" whispered Miss Katsuragi, an inquiring look on her face.  
  
Kaji chuckled. "Normally I would, but unfortunately I have some thing that need to be taken care of. Unless," he said, a smile creeping onto his face, "this is your way of saying that you want me to stay?"  
  
Misato rolled her eyes and turned back to Prime. Kaji shrugged taking this as his sign to leave.  
  
And so Optimus told Asuka about the Autobots and the Decepticons, and his reasons for fighting with NERV. By the end of the night, Asuka had grudgingly accepted Optimus Prime as an ally against the Angels.

**000000000000000000000000000000**  
  
later that evening  
  
Within the NERV building, in an unused room, a silent figure was typing away into his laptop, his face highlighted by the little machines soft blue glow. Typing in the final command on his laptop, he pressed enter to confirm the data transfer from the Magi. Leaning back in his chair, he watched as new data was practically poured into the smaller computer, almost overwhelming it.  
  
When the transfer was finished, he quickly accessed the newly acquired knowledge to insure that it was all there. Smiling grimly to himself in satisfaction, he made his way back into the Magi to cover up and erase all traces of him being there. Once finished, he folded his computer up and left the room.  
  
He met no resistance on his way out of the NERV building, only stopping once to get a soda out of a vending machine, and waving at a couple of the guards stationed there. Getting into his rental car, he sped down the highway, on his way to his apartment.  
  
Thirty minutes later, he made it there and parked his rental in the near disserted parking lot. Quickly he made his way to apartment, the star and half moon illuminating his way. After locking the door behind him, he made his way to his bedroom. Setting the laptop on the table beside the bed, he turned it on and connected to a secure line to his employer. After waiting several minutes for his employer to pick up, he was finally acknowledged by him.  
  
"Do you have it?"  
  
"Yep. Every last bit."  
  
"Excellent. Send it then."  
  
Nodding silently, the figure brought up the file needed.  
  
The complete designs to an Energon generator.  
  
Typing in the command, he watched as the data was sent from his computer to it's now secret location. When it was finished, he spoke to his employer.  
  
"It's finished."  
  
"Good. The money is already in your account," came the brief reply just before the connection was severed.  
  
Nodding quietly to himself, he reached under the bed dragging out a small duffel bag and walked over to the bathroom. Reaching in, he pulled out a small propane torch. Lighting it up, he proceeded to melt down the laptop in the bathroom sink.  
  
Finished with that small task, he threw the melted plastic and circuits out of the apartment window into the dumpster below. Sighing softly to himself, he pulled a pack of cigarettes out of his shirt pocket. Lighting one up, he took a long breath of smoke into his lungs. As he released the toxic fumes from his body, he looked up at the ceiling, a look of remorse crossing his unshaven face. Quietly, he whispered to himself.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Misato," Kaji said bitterly as he pondered the ramifications of his actions.

**000000000000000000000000000**  
  
The next day Location Tokyo 3 school building.  
  
"WHAT?! She's the new pilot?! No way!!" screeched Toji, stepping back from Shinji as he added silently, 'That red haired banshee, the new pilot? Great, there goes the rest of Tokyo 3!'  
  
"Yeah. . ." Shinji said with a sigh.  
  
"I wonder if only weirdo's get chosen to pilot Eva," murmured Kensuke.  
  
"Man I feel sorry for you," said Toji, shaking his head sympathetically and laying his hand on Shinji's shoulder. "We'll probably never see her again, but hey! It's your J-O-B! I feel for ya."  
  
"Thanks," mumbled Shinji. At least Toji was right. It was difficult enough to deal with her at work, let alone at school.  
  
Just then the elderly teacher came into the class. As the students went to their respective seats, he cleared his throat and made an announcement.  
  
"Today we have a new student, so please remain quite as she introduces herself.  
  
'Herself?' three boys though at the same time.  
  
Toji was the first to react.  
  
"LOOK!!" he screamed, jumping up from his seat and pointed his finger at the person who had entered the room.  
  
Writing her name down on the chalkboard, the red haired girl turned to the classroom, and smiled sweetly as she introduced herself the class.  
  
"Hi. I'm Asuka. Asuka Langley Souryu. Charmed, huh?"  
  
Three boys slumped down in their seats, and knew that their lives had just taken a turn for the worst.

**0000000000000000000000000000**  
  
2 weeks later Location: unknown  
  
Deep within a giant metal room, the final pieces were being put together. The smell of ozone, hot metal and chemicals filled the air with an almost intoxicating stench. The few human workers in this room scurried about to complete their work, as if their lives depended on their success. For the past couple of weeks they had spent almost all of their waking hours building the Energon generator from plans given to them by their masters. The design was shockingly simple; most of the parts needed were available to them already, while only a scant few parts they had to be built from scratch.  
  
The generator itself was a huge machine. It was generally box shaped, with levers, keyboards, and monitors covering one side of it. Hundreds of cords and cables coming from the walls and ceiling connected into the top and back of it. Connected to the front of it with thick rubber hoses, eight large glass cylinders stood, each standing eight feet tall, and each one marked with a number on their metal base.  
  
Going over the data one final time, Haitani Kimiaki, a young scientist and the leader of this group, let out a soft, nervous sigh. A man of 28 years, he had spent the better part of 8 of those years working here in this building. A man with brown hair and eyes, and with only average height and build, he was a pretty normal looking guy.  
  
He didn't know who it was that had given him and his crew this job, but there wasn't a day that passed that he didn't regret it. Now, after all those years, his work was complete. Getting up from his chair, he went over to the laptop that sat on his desk. He approached it as if it were a poisonous snake ready to strike. After sitting down in his chair, he adjusted his glasses, and typed in the command to connect himself to his superior. The seconds passed by far to slowly for his taste as his laptop hummed and beeped it's dial tone. Finally, the connection was made. The cold voice he had been dreading to hear made itself known.  
  
"Is it finished?"  
  
"Y-yes sir, we just finished putting the generator together."  
  
"Excellent. Now, proceed to make the Energon."  
  
Nodding to himself, the young man quickly typed in the command to activate the generator. He motioned over to his coworkers across the room to hook up the electrical connections to it. Once they completed their task, he pressed enter on his laptop.  
  
The Energon generator came to life, it's motors humming softly as it converted electricity to Energon. Overhead, the lights faded in and out, the generator devoured the energy so fast that it almost shut everything else mechanical down. Beside the generator, one of the glass cylinders started to fill up with Energon.  
  
Breathing a sigh a relief, Haitani went back to the laptop.  
  
"Sir, the Energon Project was a success. We are now converting electricity into Energon."  
  
Haitani shivered as he heard his boss chuckle. It sounded demonic despite it's obviously human owner.  
  
"Good. Now, begin the energy transfer."  
  
Motioning over at his companions, he picked up his laptop and walked over to the Energon filled cylinders. The sound of hissing was heard as two of the containers released from the vacuum lock in the floor below them. On the bottom was a system of wheels to allow easy transport.  
  
Slowly the two containers were pushed along, each going to a different destination. Haitani was taking his to the holding cell.  
  
As he pushed his precious cargo along he passed a massive round metal table, which was covered with a glass dome. Inside was a collection off strange mechanical devises, all of some bizarre, otherworldly design. Some were easy to recognize; a small collection of parts to be circuit boards and microchips, far more advanced than anything found on earth. Others were not so easily to identify; little and big machines of unknown use. However the biggest and most dominant machine on the table was what appeared to be a gigantic black cannon, it's bright shiny finish catching the eye of any who might pass by.  
  
Haitani pursed his lips together. On each of those parts, no matter how small or insignificant, had a symbol, a crowned purple face that glared at anybody that looked at it. For some reason, when Haitani and his coworkers had first seen it, it had filled them with. . . fear. Every now and then, when Haitani took the time to really look at it, he felt shivers of fear running down his spine. To him, it resembled the face of the devil himself.  
  
Finally, Haitani reached the holding cell. The cell itself was a huge cage, the titanium bars were enormously thick, reminding him of the sequoia tree trunks he had seen on a visit to America before the Second Impact. Though the spaces between the bars were big enough to allow a vehicle to pass through with ease, going between them was potentially lethal: the bars were powered by enormous amounts of nuclear electricity. The bottom ant tops of the bars were thickly insulated with industrial grade rubber to prevent the electric power to flow into the metal ceiling and floor. Beneath the floor and above the ceiling the bars curved around, making a complete circle, further insuring that nothing could get in or out. On one side of the cage was a huge metal door big enough to allow an Eva to pass through. Only, it wasn't an Eva that was in this cell, it was some far more powerful, far more intelligent, and much, much more evil.  
  
Megatron, leader of the Decpticons.  
  
After pressing a series of numbers on the number pad beside the door, Haitani entered the cell, a knot of dread twisting up in his stomach. The day he had been dreading had arrived: the reactivation of Megatron.  
  
Haitani could still remember the day he first saw Megatron. The robot had been in a giant piece of ice at the time, most of it's features hidden by the cloudy tinges in the ice, but even a fool could tell what it was. Haitani didn't know what happened to the Captain and the crew that had found Megatron, but he was pretty sure that they were no longer alive. Haitani's boss was not one to leave loose ends undone.  
  
Haitani shivered as he recalled when he hooked up to the Decepticon's memory banks and looked at the data. Before, he had assumed that Megatron was just a mighty weapon, a device created by a race on another world for war and conquest. After looking over the readable data, he soon discovered that he was terribly wrong. Megatron was an intelligent being, a self-aware machine that was so cruel, that he made people like Adolf Hitler look like school children. Countless millennia of conquest and ruthless slaughter of his enemies, Megatron proved to be an evil that made even Haitani's master look kind in comparison.  
  
Haitani took a cigarette out of his shirt pocket, lit it up and took a long draw of smoke into his lungs. His boss pretty much forced him and his colleagues to continue their work on Megatron after they had stopped the repair work on him, saying that the reactivation of Megatron would be catastrophic, the machine would most likely destroy everything and everybody in it's path. Of course, 'The Boss' scoffed at it, saying that he would have the metal Goliath under his complete control. After all, a machine was just a machine, no matter how powerful. It was only after recent events that he reconsidered, the recent event being Optimus Prime.  
  
The young man chewed on his death stick as he thought about Optimus Prime. According to a piece of data he had come across in Megatron's mind, it appeared that he and Optimus Prime where mortal enemies, having fought against each other through the ages. He had mentioned this to his boss, who saw it as a possible way to bend the Decepticon leader to his will. If they were such terrible enemies, the idea of getting the chance to kill Prime might help Megatron to follow orders. And if not, there were other ways. . .  
  
Megatron now lay on a massive table in the cell, several cranes on all sides ready to lift and move machinery and tools to repair him. Out of several open panel in Megatron's chest, arms, and head, dozens of electrical cables connected into him, all go in different directions, some coming out of the ceiling, other going into and along the floor. Above him, a multi armed apparatus hung out of the ceiling above Megatron, codename, R.R.E.D. (Retro Repair Engineering Droid). On the end of each 'arm' was a tool, each different and serving a different purpose, blowtorches, giant screwdrivers, wrenches, ratchets, laser cutters, robotic 'hands', and all sorts of other devices that were of alien design. Haitani couldn't help but feel very proud of this machine. The designs were found within a file in Megatron's mind, a machine capable of repairing and even upgrading anything mechanical in only a few minutes. It was also hugely responsible for do the majority of the repair work on Megatron's body. Haitani could still remember when that happened.  
  
On the day the R.R.E.D was completed two years ago, Haitani's employer ordered it tested on Megatron. Firing up R.R.E.D. Haitani and his team watched a computer screen as R.R.E.D. scanned the Decepticon leaders body. On the left side of the screen, a wire frame model of his damaged body appeared, and on the right a model of what his body would look like after repairs were done. Without warning, R.R.E.D. tore into Megatron's metallic body, tearing off pieces of armor and gutting the machinery beneath with blinding speed, while Haitani and his crew looked on in horror. The arms, legs, chest, cannon, even the head were reduced to nothing in mere seconds. Just as they were about to abort the test, R.R.E.D. started to put Megatron back together. Pieces of metal that had originally looked beat up beyond repair, servo-motors and circuits crushed practically to pieces, all were repaired and placed back into their respective places, all looking brand new. Megatron, whose body looked like it had taken on a thousand years of brutal war, now looked like it had come right off the assembly line, the formerly battle scarred armor was now a shiny gray-white color. The only thing that R.R.E.D. hadn't done was bring the robot back to life.  
  
Now, thanks to the info that Haitani's boss had mysteriously acquired, the small group of workers could now make the substance needed to give life back to Megatron: Energon.  
  
Unfortunately, although they now knew how to make Energon, they lacked the knowledge to make Energon –cubes-. The process that Haitani and his team used was the old fashioned, expensive way, and could only make a hard to handle liquid Energon, while the one that NERV was using was much more efficient, simple, and was much cheaper. Right now, the only way to store Energon was to put it in glass containers.  
  
Haitani pushed the glass cylinder up to Megatron, the cold feeling in his stomach growing bigger with each step. Stopping beside the giant robot, the young man climbed up a ladder that was welded into the table. Slowly, he climbed up onto Megatron's body and proceeded to check the cables connected into the Decepticon's body. As he made his way to the head, Haitani briefly looked at the metal face. . .and turned away, shuddering. No matter how many times he looked, the eyes, though a dead gray color, made him feel insignificant, a small piece of existence that meant nothing.  
  
After insuring that the cables were all connected into their proper locations, Haitani went back down to the Energon cylinder. All the cords coming out of Megatron gathered together to a large rectangular machine. After hooking the glass Energon tube up to it, Haitani turned on an intercom.  
  
"Hey Kyle, have you hooked it up yet?"  
  
Kyle Pierce, a young red headed American man, waved back at Haitani from the control room above him.  
  
"Yep, Energon tube hooked up and ready, H Man, and ready ta power up the cage."  
  
"Alright then, turn on the power at 80%."  
  
All around him, Haitani could almost hear the Energon flow through the titanium bars of Megatron's holding cell. Originally, ordinary electricity was put through the bars, in the event that the Decepticon leader should somehow come to life for unknown reasons. Now pure Energon went through them, boosting the amount of power immensely, insuring that everything that was in the cell –stayed- in the cell.  
  
Turning his attention to the computer monitor in front of him, Haitani brought up the file concerning Megatron. Looking over the data a final time, the young man couldn't help but shiver.  
  
'Now that is some really evil tech' he thought. He was briefly reminded of the 'Terminator' movies he had watched as a kid, manlike machines from the future, built and programmed to hunt down and kill humans for Skynet, an all powerful supercomputer with a mind of it's own and hell- bent on driving the human race into extinction. Turning back to his laptop, Haitani cleared his throat and addressed his employer.  
  
"Sir, as you know the repairs are all complete, and now the Energon is in place. We. . .we await your command to initiate the power transfer."  
  
Haitani heard a cold chuckle as he waited for a reply.  
  
"Good. Proceed with the power transfer."  
  
". . .yes sir."  
  
After a moment of hesitation, Haitani confirmed the command on his computer, but as he did so, he couldn't help but feel that he had unlocked the gates of Hell itself.

**00000000000000000000000000000**  
  
Keel couldn't help but smile as the other members of SEELE gathered, the dark voices muttering softly as they came. The dark room lit up dimly, the monoliths symbolizing each member becoming visible. They were the unknown employers of Haitani and his team, and they had come together to be updated on their progress. Keel spoke first.  
  
"At last, our instrument of destruction is complete. The final pieces are coming together."  
  
"Yes, the tool has been rebuilt, and as God breathed life into Adam in the beginning, we will give life to our weapon."  
  
"Ikari may think he has the upper hand, but if he get out of line and tries to send his Optimus Prime to destroy us, we will counter him."  
  
Keel chuckled softly, causing the others to fall silent.  
  
"Yes. . . Ikari. He did fool us, and he managed to keep Prime a secret from even our best spy. But. . .we managed to keep ours a secret from him as well. When the time comes, we will. . .show Ikari our little secret."  
  
Looking down at the monitor in front of him, Keel addressed his underling.  
  
"Haitani."  
  
"Y-yes Sir?"  
  
"How goes the power transfer?"  
  
"12.34% of Megatron's internal power has been restored, sir."  
  
"Excellent. How long before he has been fully recharged?"  
  
Haitani cleared his throat. "We're not entirely sure. Anywhere from thirty minutes to two hours."  
  
Keel grunted softly. "Good. Now, are all of the restraints in place?"  
  
"Of course. All restraints are in place and are in working order."  
  
Keel smiled darkly. "Very well. Keep me updated with your progress."

**0000000000000000000000000000000**  
  
Haitani watched quietly as the energy gauge slowly went up, the manmade Energon flowing swiftly into Megatron's system. He was now standing on an elevated platform overlooking the prone body of the Decepticon leader, the feeling of dread growing stronger and stronger with each passing second. But at the same time, a morbid sense of excitement was building up inside him as well. He and his colleagues had spent several long years of working on this project, and though the human side of his mind was absolutely terrified of what was about to happen, the scientist part was jumping up and down excitedly, awaiting the moment of Megatron's resurrection.  
  
He glanced down at the metal behemoth, and looked directly at the dead eyes. Even now, Haitani couldn't help but feel that Megatron was somehow watching him, the gray optics glaring back at the little man as he gazed back with fear and excitement.  
  
Turning away, Haitani redirected his attention back to the energy gauge, the power level now at 63.92%. Haitani estimated that it would probably take ten or fifteen more minutes before Megatron was fully powered. Even as he watched, he could see a soft bluish glow within the seams of the joints and some semi exposed parts of Megatron.  
  
Just as Haitani was about to tell his boss about Megatrons progress, he saw something that made his heart go still.  
  
Megatrons eyes flickered on for a second, then went out. Seconds later they flickered on again, this time staying on, the dead gray turning into a glowing demonic red.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000**  
  
Something akin to static on a television screen was the first thing that Megatron saw as he slowly became aware of his surroundings. His thoughts where scrambled as his circuits tried to process data while the fresh Energon went through his body. As his mind finally pulled itself together, he began to feel his body reactivate.  
  
As Megatron's vision slowly came into focus, numbers, words and pictures appeared in the corner of his eye, giving him info of the area around him. The data was basic, telling him the room temperature, the polarity, the amount of time he spent deactivated, the longitude and latitude of his location, and small wire frame models of all of the machines in the immediate area around him.  
  
The memory of being incased inside a glacier, floating around in the arctic was still fresh in his mind, as well as the memory of the long and torturous depletion of his energy.  
  
'But. . . how did I escape? And how did I get repaired and recharged?' he thought groggily, his mind as cloudy as that of a drunken man. He shook his head the clear the fog in his mind, and became vaguely aware that something was connected to it.  
  
More Energon was transferred into Megatron, and he quickly came out of his lethargic like state. As his vision finally came into focus, he got a good look at his surroundings. All around him, dozens of Earth made cables were sticking out of all parts of his body, sending life-giving Energon into his being. Above him, he saw one of the pathetic flesh creatures he loathed so much gawking down at him. He was also dimly aware that his arm cannon was missing.  
  
The memory of his battle with Optimus Prime suddenly came back to him. Megatron had thought for sure that he had perished at the hands of Prime, that the combination of the battle and the crash had deactivated him once and for all. But. . .here he was, rebuilt and reactivated.  
  
Megatron couldn't help but chuckle as he thought about this. Prime had probably survived the crash as well, and most likely thought that Megatron was dead.  
  
As Megatron's cruel laugh continued to rise in volume, he heard a panicking Haitani shout orders in Japanese to turn off the power transfer and shut down Megatron. Just as the little human was about to pull an emergency lever to a machine designed to drain the power from the Decepticon, Megatron's black tetra-titanium hand shot out and crushed the small machine like a beer can, sending hard plastic and circuitry everywhere.  
  
Haitani turned around towards the giant robot and pressed his back against the railing on his platform as Megatron pushed himself up into a sitting position. Reaching up, Megatron took a massive handful of the cables that were coming out of his body. He turned to the cowering man, and smirked as he tore the cables from his body, the tattered ends sputtering and sending a shower of sparks everywhere. Slowly, the ancient living machine stood up, rising higher and higher towards the ceiling of the cell. Then, as if addressing the world, the leader of all Decepticons spread his arms out victoriously, and roared savagely:  
  
"I. . .still. . .FUNCTION!!!"  
  
to be continued. . .

**0000000000000000000000000000**  
  
To those who are interested:  
  
As you all know, it's been some time since I last updated this fic. I know that I said that I would have a new chapter up after the first of the year, and sadly, did not make this self-made deadline. While part of the delay had to do with the fact that my Dad was rewiring our basement (thus cutting me off from the Internet for two months), the biggest part of this delay was writers block, and (groan) a crashing computer. I would love to put up a new chapter up every two or three weeks, but at the same time I really want to put up a well written chapter. So, to put it in a nutshell, you can expect some long delays in between chapters. I'm sorry, but I want this fic to be enjoyable to all readers, so I'll have to take my time. Just remember, good things come to those that wait.  
  
So, what did you all think of this chapter? And what did you think of Megatron's return? Good, bad, what? And what of the arrival of Asuka? For those of you who don't know, this version of Asuka's battle was taken out of the Evangelion Manga, so to see it (or rather, read it) go pick up a copy of this graphic novel and read about it yourselves. Asuka's arrival was the hardest for me to write, so please don't be to hard on me.  
  
To Mike Silva: Thanks for your review on this fic, it was very much appreciated (as are all the reviews I have gotten). I read Rob A. Jung's fic 'Cause of Madness',(a fic showing the return of Megatron to all those who are interested) and found it to be a great story, but I don't think I follow your request to use this Authors idea for a reasonable return for Megatron ( no offence). Don't get me wrong, It's a good idea, (now that I look back on it, Megatrons return in the first chapter was a little forced) and using it has crossed my mind more than once. However, for me to do so would almost seem like cheating, and I don't like to cheat at anything. That's just the way I am. However, If you and/or anybody else would like to see a side story of the resurrection Megatron, email me and I'll write it up in upcoming chapters.  
  
Regarding Megaton, some people might be asking, 'why not use Galvatron in this fic?' Lets face it people, those of us who remember the Gen 1 Transformers always liked Megatron to Galvatron 10 to 1. Why? Because Galvatron was little more than a raving lunatic, and compared to the old war veteran Megatron, he was a very poor second. In 'Transformers: the Movie', Galvatron had the potential of being a villain that could have blown Megatron away, but the people at Hasbro thought it would be better to make him go insane. A poor, poor idea. So much potential wasted. (They also thought it would be a good idea to kill off Optimus Prime, and you all know how that idea turned out.)  
  
Cybertron. Okay, all I know is that Cybertron is a planet that travels through space, and I have no idea how it keeps from colliding with anything. I couldn't find anything on the internet about it, so I put this explanation up.  
  
Rei Ayanami. I don't know if this is really OOC for her or not. Given her background, you got to remember who exactly raised her (Gendo Ikari), so asking questions about the Autobot/Decepticon war isn't that much of a stretch. So before anybody sends any hate mail regarding this, remember: Gendo has pretty much taught her about everything she knows, and those of you that have followed the Evangelion story line know what he was setting her up for: Unity of the human race. Freedom would be the last thing he would teach her.  
  
Haitani and R.R.E.D. are my original ideas. R.R.E.D is basically a man made version of Teletron 1. And before anybody says anything, YES, I know that it was the Autobots who had Teletron 1, not the Decepticons, but no doubt they had similar versions of this machine as well, so finding data of something like this in Megatron's memory files isn't all that far fetched. Haitani was a random name I found on the Fanfiction.net site. If this belongs to anybody, tell me.  
  
As always, I hope you enjoyed this fic. If you did (or didn't) read and review this fic. It seems to help make new chapters come to me faster when I read people's thought's on this story. So, again, read and review!  
  
Thank you for your time and patience. All hail the rise of the Masterpiece Optimus Prime, the ultimate version of Optimus! I got mine just last week! ;D  
  
FallenWarrior101's Note: Isn't it odd that when an American turns 18, he/she is old enough to vote, pay taxes, and go to war to die for their country, but they aren't old enough to be allowed to drink beer or any other form of alcohol? Just a thought. . .


End file.
